


Love, Lance

by ProfessionalMess, thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cats, Falling In Love, Flirting, Getting Together, Its Just Really Soft, M/M, Single Parent Shiro, Slow Burn, They meet, actually lances pov dont be fooled, emailing, fluffiest bitch tho, honestly its the fucking fluffiest softest shit and, its so soft, its what the world deserves, katie is one of lances students, lots of cat talk, me and ashley are hoes, not quite so simple as that unfortunately, not-dates, ok, primary school teacher lance, shiro has approximately a billion pets because, they email, they fall in love, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalMess/pseuds/ProfessionalMess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: Keith hummed softly. “What about you...? Have your eyes on anyone...?”Shiro blushed softly, blowing out a breath. "No."“Liar.” He snorted. “Who is it?”"Katie's teacher..."“Shit, seriously?”"Yeah..." Shiro sighed. "I mean, I only really met him for the first time yesterday," Shiro said, sighing again. "But we've been emailing back and forth, and he seems... really great. Like the kind of person that could make me dangerously gay."Keith choked on his wine, coughing. “You’ve always been dangerously gay but... Shiro.Email?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also written with the help of the lovely [TeaLovingTooru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru/works)

Lance sighed, tidying the last things away that the children had left out from the day. He had Katie’s father coming in this afternoon for a meeting which he wasn’t overly looking forward to. 

He knew that children were children, and things like this always happened, but she’d been acting out every day this week in a way that was unusual for her and Lance needed to make sure that things were alright at home to try and figure out how to help her best.

He never liked having to talk to parents when their child was behaving badly, but it came with the job, and Lance had to do it. Katie was a sweet kid, and super smart for her age, too.

The most recent incident had been this afternoon, where she’d stolen a child’s toy and refused to give it back, even when Lance had threatened her with a time out. To top it all off, Lance had given a session yesterday on the importance of sharing kindly, and Lance knew very well that she’d understood. So he really didn’t know what was going on.

Hopefully talking to her father would clear it up. 

He looked up as the door opened, smiling and holding his hand out as he walked over, making a point not to let his eyes linger, because really, now was not a good time for him to be thinking about how gorgeous the man that had just walked in was.

“Hi, Mr. Shirogane? Lance McClain.” 

“Good to meet you.” Mr. Shirogane said, shaking his hand with a smile.

“You too, thanks for coming in. Have a seat.” He said, gesturing to the chair that he’d pulled up by his desk.

“Not a problem.” Mr. Shirogane said, sitting down. “I would hate for Katie to keep giving you trouble.”

Lance smiled, shaking his head. “I just want to start out by saying that Katie is generally an absolute pleasure to have in the class. She’s a really bright kid and she’s really engaged, and she gets along well with everyone.”

“I’m glad, that’s good to hear.” Mr. Shirogane smiled. “So, what has she been doing lately?”

“Well, she’s been distracted, to say the least… Usually, she’s an avid learner, drinking everything in, but she’s been talking in class, not finishing the tasks I’ve set and encouraging others to do the same. That sort of thing. Just general acting out. I think it’s probably for attention, which she’s definitely got, but is there anything you can think of that might be making her act this way? Anything going on at home that might be affecting her?”

Mr. Shirogane made a noise of deliberation, taking a moment to think. “Oh, yeah. I think I know what it is.”

“Oh, well that’s a relief.” Lance said with a smile. “Are you okay with sharing?”

“Oh, yeah. Um, last weekend I took her to a fundraising festival at the animal shelter, and she wanted to adopt practically every animal we saw, but I kept telling her no, because we already have about fifteen critters running around at home. She’s okay with letting most things go, but she shares my soft spot for animals, so she probably still hasn’t forgiven me.”

“Ah.” Lance said in understanding. “That makes sense. There was an incident today involving one of the children’s dog toys.”

Mr. Shirogane nodded, offering an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry she’s been taking it out on you and her classmates.”

“It’s okay.” Lance replied. “It’s what children do, she’s not the first and she certainly won’t be the last. But I’m glad it’s well… it’s not something more serious, at least.”

“Me too.” Mr. Shirogane said, smiling. “I appreciate you reaching out and telling me about the issue.”

“Of course.” Lance smiled. “I’m glad we could get it sorted.”

“Hopefully she forgets about it soon and things can get back to normal.” Mr. Shirogane said. “But I’ll talk to her tonight.”

Lance nodded. “Okay, well, I’ll be sure to let you know how she’s doing in class over the next few days.”

“Thank you.” Mr. Shirogane said.

“Of course.” Lance said, nodding. “Well, it was a pleasure meeting you.” He said, standing up. “And hopefully I’ll see you again.” He said, before his brain caught up with itself. “But um, hopefully not under these… uh, circumstances.”

Not under these circumstances? What other fucking circumstances were there? Nice, Lance. Real nice.

Mr. Shirogane laughed softly, standing up as well. “Hopefully.”

“Okay then.” Lance said, biting his lip with a smile and walking with Mr. Shirogane to the door. “I will keep you updated.”

“Thank you.” Mr. Shirogane smiled, giving him a small save. “I appreciate it.”

“No problem.” Lance smiled, waving back.

Mr Shirogane gave him another smile, before heading out the door. “See you soon.”

“Yeah.” Lance smiled, biting his lip. “I really fucking hope so.” He muttered to himself after Mr. Shirogane was gone, blowing out a long breath.

He hadn’t seen someone that attractive in a long fucking time. He shook his head, trying not to get ahead of himself. Mr. Shirogane was a father, which most likely meant that there was a mother - a wife. And that meant that Lance definitely should stop thinking about him right away. Except he really, really didn’t want to.

Lance sighed, running a hand through his hair, making sure that everything was ready for tomorrow and logging off of his computer, picking up his bag and keys, locking up behind him as he left and going out to his car. 

He really, really shouldn’t have still been thinking about Mr. Shirogane by the time he got home, greeted by his cat who he quickly scooped up and kissed on the nose, flopping down on the sofa with her.

“I met a really hot guy today, princesa. Like, super gorgeous.” He groaned. “But he’s the father of one of the kids, so he’s probably straight and married with a picture perfect life with fifteen pets- fifteen pets, Christ. Not sure what you’d think about that, huh. You’re used to being my little girl.”

He sighed again and she rubbed her face against his chin. “Still. Enough, Lance. Enough’s enough. Watch some porn or something.”

He heaved himself up as Azu got off of him, and he went into the kitchen to get her dinner out and pop his in the oven. She meowed loudly at him while he prepped it and he rolled his eyes.

“Azu. Princesa, please. Have some manners.” He said, setting it down and watching in amusement as she wolfed it down. “You would think you hadn’t been fed in a week.”

He ate his own dinner after that and tidied up a bit, fucking around on his computer for a while before getting into bed, figuring he could do with an early night.

He woke up well rested, fragments of his dream slipping away from him, half sure that Mr. Shirogane had made an appearance and frowning at that. He didn’t need to be that fucked this early on.

Katie had considerably improved the next day, noticeably so, brightly telling him that she and her daddy were going to adopt a new puppy when Lance asked her how she was doing.

Right, that solved that problem then. By ‘talking’ to her about it, Mr. Shirogane had given in and agreed to adopt him. Lance had smiled at that, affectionately rolling his eyes and patting her head, sending her off to play with the other kids.

 

***

 

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

I'm very pleased to be able to tell you that Katie's behaviour has drastically improved since our meeting. She has been paying avid attention in class and has been making a conscious effort to both complete the tasks and help others when they are struggling, which is really lovely to see. She's also been sharing the dog toy, and has been playing with the rest of the group very nicely. 

She also tells me that you're going to adopt the dog at the weekend which sounds very exciting, I hope I will get to see a picture! 

Kind regards,  
Lance McClain

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

Thank you for the update! Children have a way with guilt tripping, especially when you want the dog as much as they do. However, we'll need to be getting a bigger place if we continue at this rate. By the time she's old enough to move out, I'll probably be the proud owner of a farm. 

I will also definitely send a picture. It's quite an adorable dog. 

Best wishes,  
Takashi Shirogane

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

I can imagine that Katie would be very hard to say no to. I have definitely been guilty of that on more than one occasion. If you do end up having a farm, I would definitely like to come and visit it! You said fifteen animals right now, didn’t you? That is an awful lot, I’m impressed. 

Best wishes,  
Lance McClain

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

Katie seems to be particularly good at getting her way, yes. However, the fifteen pets prior to this one were definitely my doing. I'm very bad at saying no just in general. They span quite a wide variety, as well, so I guess I have a farm already. Lucky me!

Sincerely,  
Takashi Shirogane

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

Honestly, I have no room to judge. I somehow managed to wrangle getting my landlord to agree to let me keep the cat I adopted even though I knew it was no pets... Animals always seem to have a way of getting the better of us, huh. Animals and children, I suppose, haha. 

Sincerely,  
Lance McClain

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

What a nice landlord! My apartment complex has a two pet limit. Needless to say, my landlord hasn't stopped by in awhile. Perhaps another convincing reason to move? But yes, I have a lot of soft spots and animals and children are definitely two of them. I'm glad we have that in common. 

Yours truly,  
Takashi Shirogane

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

Goodness, that is lucky indeed. I’m impressed you have so many animals in an apartment though, I only wish I could do the same. I think it’ll be a bit longer before I’m due a move though. I think my soft spot for children is a bit too much, I have to really discipline myself to discipline them sometimes, honestly. They’re just so sweet. 

Yours truly,  
Lance McClain

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

Our apartment is a little crowded, yes, but it's definitely worth it. Katie loves the animals as much as I do, and it's really so sweet to watch them play together. I think you're quite good with children, and I wish it was as easy for me as it looks for you. It took me forever to get the hang of being a parent.

Respectfully yours,  
Takashi Shirogane

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

Ah, I’m afraid I may have cheated a little on that one. I grew up with a ton of little cousins and things, so looking after little ones has always been second nature. But from what I can tell, you’re doing a pretty good job; Katie talks about you like you’re the greatest thing in the universe, so that has to be a good sign. 

Respectfully yours,  
Lance McClain

Ps. I am impressed at all the variations you have come up with. However I am far too uncreative to think of my own, so I hope you don’t mind I’m copying yours!

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

That would make things quite a bit easier. I'm the youngest in my family, so although it's quite large as well, I was always the one being taken care of. I didn't learn much that way! But it makes me happy to know Katie talks well about me. I truly want to do the best I can for her.

With appreciation,  
Takashi Shirogane

P.S. I don't mind at all! I used to work as a secretary in a law firm, and I had to write quite a few letters. I know more ways to close a letter than any person needs to.

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

Definitely, it did. I'm also one of the younger ones in my family, but with the little cousins, that didn't seem to count for much! They're more grown up now, so I suppose I should be getting teenage experience in while I can, though I suspect children of my own is quite a way off for me yet. I can just about cope with five hours a day and then having to take care of my cat, who is quite the princess. I don't know how you manage so many, she demands absolutely all of my attention all of the time. She's lucky she's so cute.

With appreciation,  
Lance McClain

Ps. Ohh that's cool. And handy too. What do you do now then? If you don't mind my asking :)

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

My brother has a couple of teenagers, and they're definitely a whole different world than younger children. Luckily for me, I'm the "cool uncle", so I can normally convince them to behave, if only for a little while. If you don't mind me asking, are you not interested in kids of your own? It seems like something that would be right up your alley, at least. Your cat sounds like a couple of mine. What's her name? 

Best,  
Takashi Shirogane

P.S. My boss at the law firm was, pardon my French, a complete ass but I was interested in a lot of the things he was doing (he was an environmental lawyer), so I decided to start a charity fund for endangered animals and research on how to protect them. Most of my personal income comes from sponsors and gifts, which is not exactly dependable, so I also work part time at a coffee shop in town.

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

Oh, no nothing like that, I definitely do want kids of my own, I just haven’t found the right person yet, you know? My cat’s called Azu- Well, Azul. But mostly she gets called Azu or Princesa. I think I may or may not have spoiled her... but she’s my baby, you know how it is. 

Best,  
Lance McClain

Ps. You might just be the purest man I have ever met, if that doesn’t come across as weird. That’s really sweet. Like, really really sweet and you definitely need to tell me more.

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

I hope you don't think it's strange, but it surprises me that you haven't found someone. Anyone would be very lucky to have you. Azul is a very cute name for a cat, and if I know anything about you I'm sure she's definitely spoiled. I can't say that my pets aren't, though. It certainly one of the most fun things about being a pet owner. 

Cordially yours,  
Takashi Shirogane

P.S. I'm glad you think so. I certainly try my best. The earth and all the things on it deserve to be treated with respect, you know? I can't allow myself to be one of the bystanders that watches it all fall apart. What else would you like to know?

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

No, not at all, if anything I’m flattered, but nothing’s really worked out so far, so fingers crossed haha. One day, maybe. And definitely, I’m always buying her more things than I buy for myself, it’s terrible. I’m sure she doesn’t give a damn about half of it, she just likes to meow very loudly, lie across my neck and nip at my chin, to be honest. Sometimes I get an odd lick though and I feel loved. And it’s a cute name on the surface, but really I was just too uncreative to come up with anything else. She’s that sort of bluey-grey fur colour so I was just sort of calling her Azul until I thought of something else. Except I never did, but it suits her. 

Cordially yours,  
Lance McClain. 

Ps. Oh I definitely agree with you. It’s such a lovely thing that you’re doing though, I’m really, kind of in awe of you.

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

My fingers are crossed for you, as well. Fulfilling relationships can be very wonderful things, but they can also be very hard to find. Part of our space problem is definitely due to toys, and beds, and carrying cages, and costumes we buy them for Halloween, and all sorts of things like that. I had to keep the cats away from Katie for quite a while, seeing as they didn't really understand how fragile she was, but they're much better with her now. I think Katie scratches them back just as much. If it makes you feel any better, I have a cat named Black, because he has black fur. Even less creative, I would say. 

Fond regards,  
Takashi Shirogane

P.S That's good to hear. Not many people can be bothered to care these days.

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

Very hard to find indeed. Tell me about it. That’s so sweet, I don’t think Azu would let me near her with a costume if I tried. And I kind of like my skin being on my body. And my blood inside, you know? I can imagine Katie gives as good as she gets with them definitely, she’s a little fighter. And actually, that does make me feel better. Here’s to uncreative names, hm?

Fond regards,  
Lance McClain

Ps. Oh, I know. It’s terrible. I wish there was more that I could do.

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

For some reason, my pets seem to love costumes. I can't even tell you how many we have shoved in a closet somewhere. If you'd like to borrow one for Azul, you certainly could. I could even put it on for you. I have a metal arm, I have less skin to scratch. Katie may as well be one of the cats, if I'm being honest. They get along quite well. And yes, here's to uncreative names. They're the best. 

Warmly,  
Takashi Shirogane

P.S. I appreciate your concern in the matter. It's really very important.

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

You could certainly try your best, but I’m afraid I may have to be on hand with band aids, because she can get very creative with her scratching places. I don’t think I’m ever not covered, to be honest. It’s never malicious, unless I try to bathe her. Or she’s asleep on my clothes and I try to move her. Or I do something she doesn’t agree with. She just likes to have her claws out a lot and my skin does tend to get in the way. Then again, she loves to warm to strangers and show me up, so, you may have a better chance than me. I like to tell myself that it’s her way of showing affection but sometimes I wonder. 

Warmly,  
Lance McClain

Ps. It is incredibly important, I agree. What about the coffee job then? How did you get into that?

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

Your cat sounds like quite the handful, but she also sounds amazing. It means she has personality, which I can certainly get behind. I'd love to meet her sometime. My cats also hate baths, but they've come to realize that they'll never be stronger than me and they've resigned to their fate. They always enjoy being clean, anyway, so it's not so bad in the long run. I don't think I can stop moving for five seconds without one of my pets finding its way on top of me. They even ride on me as I walk around, sometimes. I'm quite used to be used as a jungle gym. I'm sure she always loves you more than anyone else she meets, no matter how exciting new people may be. 

Yours faithfully,  
Takashi Shirogane

P.S. They had a flyer up one day when I went in, and it seemed like a good enough place to work. I quite like it there.

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

Oh she definitely has personality by the bucket loads. I think she’d probably really like to meet you too. One day I’m sure she’ll be the same, but right now she can overpower me and she knows it. I’m too delicate for her viscousness. It’s a trying time, trying to bath her, and somehow, I’m still here to tell the tale. And that really is a somehow. Maybe she needs to watch you give your cats a bath and take notes. I can definitely understand the jungle gym thing, she’s currently curled around the back of my neck, but she’s usually hanging off of me somehow. She’s very clingy. 

Yours faithfully,  
Lance McClain

Ps. Well that sounds good. Coffee’s always good, maybe I’ll have to try yours out sometime.

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

I can definitely teach you how to give her a bath. It's simply a matter of finesse. Once you've learned the techniques, it's incredibly simple. Soon you'll be able to bathe multiple cats at a time, just like me. There's something incredibly comforting about always having my pets so close, so I'm certainly not complaining, although I currently can't feel my legs for that very reason. My pets are very clingy, too. 

With gratitude,  
Takashi Shirogane

P.S. You should definitely stop by. Our coffee is some of the best in town.

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

Please teach me, oh wonderful cat whisperer. One day, I shall have multiple cats to bathe, so I will definitely appreciate the new set of skills. I’m not entirely sure how you manage to bathe multiple at a time though and still live. Maybe you really are a cat whisperer. Or a cat god, or something. What other pets do you have then? I can’t imagine your legs would be numb from a few little kitties.

With gratitude,  
Lance McClain

Ps. What are we being grateful for?

Pps. Where is it and when do you work because I absolutely will.

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

I would be honored to teach you my ways. My pets all understand that I'm the one in charge, so I don't really have a lot of issues. It's all about asserting dominance, you know? However, I would love to be called a cat god. Very good for the ego. I have mostly cats and dogs, but I also have some birds, as well as a rat and a hedgehog. 

All the best,  
Takashi Shirogane

P.S. Oh, apologies. I suppose I don't choose the most appropriate closings when I'm drunk.

P.P.S. It's very near your school, actually. Two streets over, on the corner. I normally work during school hours on the week days, but weekends I work the closing shift.

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

Please do, I think Azu thinks that she is very much in charge and she graciously allows me to live in her house and sleep in her bed, and I am her food and cuddles slave. You are absolutely a cat god. And goodness, that’s quite a variety. I hope you know I require pictures of all of them, or I will, literally cry, and you really don’t want to be responsible for that.

All the best,  
Lance McClain

Ps. Are you really drunk? You don’t seem it at all.

Pps. Expect me, because I’ll be there.

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

Don't worry, that mindset can be easily fixed! Cats really just go with the flow when being in charge becomes too much work. I quite like being a cat god. Attached are fifteen pictures, one for each of my pets, plus a bonus of my brother Keith because he felt left out. Please excuse his facial expression and general demeanor; he's drunk too.

Cheers,  
Takashi Shirogane

P.S. I'm wine drunk, so I'm not sure it counts. But yes. I'm also sewing. It's quite a lot of fun. 

P.P.S. I will be expecting you. Maybe I'll even give you a discount.

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

Somehow, I did not account for the probability that upon seeing such cute babies, I would still in fact cry. So you are still responsible, but this was the better option. They are so precious. I love them all. Did I not get one of you as well if I got one of your brother? :(

Cheers, (was that intentional?)  
Lance McClain

Ps. Sewing huh? What are you making?

Pps. Well, that sounds like a good deal ;)

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

I'm glad you think they're cute. So do I. They make me very happy. Attached is a picture of me, since you asked so nicely. I'm not sure what you want it for, but I'm happy to oblige. And yes, the cheers was intentional. 

Your friend,  
Takashi Shirogane

P.S. We're making tutus.

P.P.S. I would hope so.

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

Don’t say it like that! You make it sound weird. I didn’t mean it in a weird way. But thank you anyway :p

Your friend,  
Lance McClain

Ps. I definitely need to see those when they’re done. Who are they for?

-

Dear Mr. McClain, 

Apologies, I didn't mean to make it sound weird. Keith says it's a good thing you want a picture of my face. 

Always,  
Takashi Shirogane 

P.S. They're for Katie. And the animals. They like to match.

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

I am trying to figure out how to respond because if I ignore all of that I have no content left to respond to. 

Always,  
Lance McClain

Ps. That. Is adorable.

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

I need to stop letting Keith read over my shoulder, because he keeps laughing. We're not even telling jokes. 

Sincerely yours,  
Takashi Shirogane 

P.S. I'm glad you think so.

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

Yes you definitely do. But, I shall let you get to your tutu making, I don’t want to distract you. But I’ll see you for coffee at the weekend? 

Sincerely yours,  
Lance

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

It's not my fault, Keith is very persuasive. You're a welcome distraction, but if you must go, I understand. I look forward to this weekend. 

Hugs,  
Takashi Shirogane

 

***

 

Lance thought about replying to the last email, but eventually decided against it, closing his laptop with a sigh, frowning. It was strange, he’d felt incredibly happy just a little bit prior, but now he just felt uneasy. He bit his lip, running a hand through his hair as he got up, padding into his bedroom and flopping down on the bed. 

It wasn’t even close to bedtime yet, but Lance really just wanted to lie down for a minute so he’d stop panicking. He gave a soft sigh with a small smile as Azu came in after him, spending a few moments walking up and down his body and then curling in the curve of his neck. 

“Hey princesa.” He said softly, gently lacing his fingers through her fur.

“Why do you never tell me to stop, hm? I’m getting ahead of myself here, and you know, I really can’t tell if I’m making a fool of myself and he’s just being nice... or if he’s too drunk to notice. God, what if he was only emailing me because he was drunk? What if-? God, I’m gonna be so embarrassed. I mean, what was I thinking? And asking him for a picture? Give me a moment while I fucking shoot myself. “I don’t know what you want it for but okay” He doesn’t know what I want it for? It’s called flirting, Azu. Anyone could tell that.” 

Lance sighed heavily, turning onto his side and pressing a kiss to her back. “Except he’s Katie’s father. And he’s probably very happily married, I mean he was even going on about fulfilling relationships, god. Why the hell was I flirting with him? Why the hell was I emailing him in the first place? That’s- beyond inappropriate, and he probably definitely knows I like him, or at least his fucking brother does, and he’s probably just being nice about it because I’m her teacher and he doesn’t know what to do. And I literally- invited myself for coffee, I mean what was he gonna say? No? Don’t come? As fucking if.” 

He whined, burying his face in her fur. “Azuuuuuuu why would you let me do that? He probably thinks I’m a complete idiot. And I know what you’re thinking, but that doesn’t mean that he needs to know that. I just met the guy one time. And I teach his daughter. That’s all. God, he’s gonna feel so awkward. I’m a fucking mess.” He whined. God, he was an idiot. 

“Noooo, don’t leave me, I need emotional support.” He moaned as she tried to get up.”Azu, please, you’re supposed to love me. I’m having a breakdown here. Azu, why do you let me go outside, huh? You know what a disaster I am. Why do you let me on my laptop? I’m holding you responsible, I hope you know that. This is all your fault.”

 

***

 

Dear Mr. McClain,

I'm deeply sorry for my behavior last night. It was inappropriate of me to email you while intoxicated. I should have told you I would be taking a break and would return in the morning, as I'm sure you would have understood. I hope I didn't cause any discomfort or problems. 

Deepest apologies,  
Takashi Shirogane

 

***

 

Lance didn’t check his emails until he was at school, not having been expecting anything else from Mr. Shirogane- Takashi? Lance still didn’t really know what to call him in his head. But there was an email there- apologising. Why the hell was he apologising? Lance should have been the one apologising. 

Hell, Mr. Shirogane probably should have realised by now that talking to Lance at all was a mistake and never contacted him again, but here they were. He frowned, deciding to sit on it for a bit, and getting on with his day as the children arrived, not quite able to put it from his mind as Katie was in his front row. 

He managed to sit down at lunch after the children went outside, and he blew out a long breath, trying to figure out what to say. He needed to tell him that he didn’t need to apologise, and Lance himself needed to apologise... and then- Well, then, he didn’t know. He probably wouldn’t get a response from him and that would be that. 

He tried not to feel too down about it, because really, he didn’t know the man, and he really, probably wasn’t at all available or interested, anyway. But he had been very nice to talk to, and it had really cheered Lance’s evening up. Oh well. He supposed there was nothing more he could do now.

 

***

 

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

Honestly, don’t worry about it, I didn’t even realise until you told me, you were very coherent. You definitely didn’t cause me any sort of discomfort or anything like that, I just hope I didn’t to you, either. I also behaved inappropriately by asking for a photo of you, and I wish I could blame it on being intoxicated myself. I hope that didn’t make you uncomfortable, my kind of default setting is to flirt with people, I really didn’t mean anything by it. 

Kind regards,  
Lance McClain

-

Dear Mr. McClain

I'm glad I didn't make a complete fool of myself, at the very least. I'm also glad I didn't make you uncomfortable, as that was certainly never my intention. You didn't cause me any discomfort, either. I also didn't mind you asking for a picture of me, in case you were worried. No harm done. 

Sincerely,  
Takashi Shirogane

 

***

 

The response from Mr. Shirogane was quick, and that made Lance smile. He didn’t know how to respond to that, things felt significantly more awkward than they had the previous day, and Lance still felt embarrassed that at least Mr. Shirogane had had the excuse of being drunk. Lance had not. 

He decided to sit on it some more, not really knowing what to say, or if he should reply at all. Maybe he should just change the subject all together and they could keep talking. At any rate, he would at least wait until he got back home for the evening and could focus properly.

Lance didn’t look at his emails again until he was home, having fed Azu and situated himself on the couch. He opened the email thread again, and read back through a few. He bit his lip, frowning. He’d really... enjoyed last night. Even if Mr. Shirogane had been drunk... Lance had still enjoyed talking to him. And so that meant that maybe, there was a chance Mr. Shirogane would too. Without the alcohol. 

He looked at the screen for a long time, trying to figure out what to say. The way he was looking at it, he had two options. He could not respond to the email, and leave this as it was. And probably be irrationally sad about it for a few weeks until he got over it. 

Or he could reply, change the subject and keep talking to him. Inevitably setting himself up for heartbreak of course, but still, he did want to keep talking to him... so with a sigh he started the email, figuring asking about what he was doing last night was a safe bet- tutus.

 

***

 

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

You absolutely didn’t, don’t worry. How did the tutus go?

Sincerely,  
Lance McClain

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

They went very well, thank you. Maybe I'll make one for you, too, if you ask nicely. 

Very truly yours,  
Takashi Shirogane

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

How nicely? I’m good at asking nicely, it’s a talent of mine. Got me a picture of you, didn’t it? I would absolutely adore a tutu it would probably make my entire life.

Very truly yours,  
Lance McClain

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

You are very good at asking nicely. I'm already convinced. Do you have a colour preference? I can even make a matching one for Azul if you would like. 

Warmly,  
Takashi Shirogane

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

I am very excited now. Mmm why don’t you surprise me? And absolutely I would love a matching one for Azu, but you might have to be the one to put it on her. 

Warmly,  
Lance McClain

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

Don't worry, we'll get her in that tutu one way or another. I'll surprise you with the colour. Hopefully you like it.

Best wishes,  
Takashi Shirogane

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

I’ll hold you to that, I need a new picture of her for my lock screen, so this might be a good opportunity. And I know I will love it. 

Best wishes,  
Lance McClain

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

It would certainly make a good lock screen picture. Who knows, maybe Azul will even like it. 

Yours truly,  
Takashi Shirogane

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

You know, she might love it because you gave it to her, just to show me up. I think her favourite thing to do is show me up, she gets some kind of twisted amusement from it. 

Yours truly,  
Lance McClain

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

Well, since I am a cat god, maybe I can get her to change her ways. I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard. Or maybe she'll just like me more than you, who knows. 

Warm regards,  
Takashi Shirogane

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

I am laughing. Since you are a cat god, I think I must be resigned to my fate of having the actual love of my life love you more than she loves her own father. I know she will, so that then she can feel good about herself when she comforts me later. We have an abusive relationship. 

Warm regards,  
Lance McClain

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

Sometimes cats just don't know how good they have it. Not everyone can be a cat god, but you are still a very good cat father. I think she would miss you very much if she didn't have you. But yes, you definitely have an abusive relationship. 

All the best,  
Takashi Shirogane

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

That is very true. Azu wouldn’t survive a day on her own. She’s just a bit of a tsundere, she shows she cares by making a point of how much she doesn’t care. And then does things like snuggle with me all night after ignoring me all day except for food. She’s very moody, but luckily (for her, not me) she owns my ass, so she never has to worry. 

All the best,  
Lance McClain

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

Alas, she sounds like a typical cat. I get how it feels. I have one or two that are the same way. They only love me because I feed them and don't make them go outside. But lucky for them, I would die for them. 

Warm regards,  
Takashi Shirogane

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

Somehow, animals seem to have that magical power of making you ready to die for them, even when they are consistently a dick to you. Still, I suppose they're our children, so. I can't be too bitter about it. She loves me really. Kind of. You're lucky yours don't want to go out; Azu likes to sit and watch out the window. She got out the door once and I thought I'd never get her back, I was worried sick, but she was back in time for dinner.

Warm regards,  
Lance McClain

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

They would want to go outside if we lived at a better place, but where we live currently, the outside is actually more boring than the inside. But yes, I understand that. One of my dogs likes to bolt out the door every chance he gets. The neighbors love him. 

Faithfully yours,  
Takashi Shirogane

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

Haha, I can imagine. I would definitely love him, too. I actually invested in a baby gate once, not that that stopped her. She's never been much of a jumper, but when I had that she was all up and over the place. I did try putting a leash on her to go out but she was absolutely not having it. She likes to be naked. However, if we can get her in the tutu, maybe I will consider expanding her wardrobe. She's very pretty she'd look very cute.

Faithfully yours,  
Lance McClain

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

Nothing stops a cat that wants to go somewhere, silly. Leashes are also disliked by most cats so I'm not surprised. Hopefully we can get her in a tutu so you can both live your fashion dreams. It's a lot of fun to do fashion shows.

Your friend,  
Takashi Shirogane

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

I- am offended. But not really, I am most definitely. But yes, I figured it was at least worth a shot... No such luck. I really hope we can because I have so many visions, so many things I would buy for her if she would just be a good daughter and behave. Do you do fashion shows with yours? Because I would absolutely love to see one.

Your friend,  
Lance McClain

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

Of course I do fashion shows. And for for the holidays, I always get them costumes and outfits with themes and take family photos. It really makes life worth living. Katie loves it, too. 

Sincerely,  
Takashi Shirogane

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

That honestly is the purest thing. You are the purest thing. I'm sure she does love it, she's always in the dressing up box at break time.

Sincerely,  
Lance McClain

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

I glad you think so. It's always fun to do things that make you feel good and make other people smile. I've been told that my family members always anxiously await my Christmas cards. 

All the best,  
Takashi Shirogane

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

Oh definitely it is, I only hope one day I'll be able to do something similar with Azu. I'd love to see one of these Christmas cards, they sound amazing.

All the best,  
Lance McClain

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

I'll see if I can find one for you. Or maybe I'll just send you one this year. 

Warm regards,  
Takashi Shirogane

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

I would really like that.

Warm regards,  
Lance McClain

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

Consider it done. I'll have Katie bring it in for you. She loves to give people presents. 

Best wishes,  
Takashi Shirogane

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

Thank you. I'll be sure to send one back with her. Potentially may be store bought depending on whether or not we can get Azu to comply.

Best wishes,  
Lance McClain

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

I have faith in her. It'll be a Christmas miracle. 

Warmly,  
Takashi Shirogane

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

I'm glad someone does. I have more faith in your abilities as a cat god than I do in my daughter.

Warmly,  
Lance McClain

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

Don't let her hear you say that. You'll hurt her feelings.

Yours truly,  
Takashi Shirogane

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

She deserves it, she hurts mine 24/7.

Yours truly,  
Lance McClain

Ps. I don't really mean that.

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

It's a simple case of the Golden Rule :).

Sincerely,  
Takashi Shirogane 

P.S. I'm glad.

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

I'll have you know I am always lovely to her. She would do well to keep that in mind :(

Sincerely,  
Lance McClain

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

I'm sure you treat her very well. That's her way of showing love. 

Faithfully yours,  
Takashi Shirogane

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

I do, she's the most spoiled cat I know. But then again, I haven't met yours yet ;)

Faithfully yours,  
Lance McClain

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

They're definitely very spoiled (I literally let them get away with everything because I feel bad telling them no), but I haven't met yours, either, so we still can't make a fair comparison. 

Your friend,  
Takashi Shirogane

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

I think, the solution is glaringly obvious. We need to have a cat play date.

Your friend,  
Lance McClain

-

Dear Mr. McClain, 

That sounds absolutely amazing. My cats would would to have another friend. 

Warmly,  
Takashi Shirogane

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

What about you, huh? Would you put up with me? :p

Warmly,  
Lance McClain

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

Definitely. I'd love to have you around :).

Your friend,  
Takashi Shirogane

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

Well, that's something we'll definitely have to do then :)

Your friend,  
Lance McClain

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

When are you free?

Sincerely,  
Takashi Shirogane

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

Literally, whenever that's not during school time. I am apparently a loser who spends all of his free time at home with his cat, so whenever is good for you.

Sincerely,  
Lance McClain

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

The only reason I leave the house is because I have to in order to be a responsible parent, so I understand. I'll check our schedule for this week and get back to you. 

Yours truly,  
Takashi Shirogane

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

Okay, that sounds good.

Yours truly,  
Lance McClain

-

Dear Mr. McClain,

As much as I would love to stay and chat, I've got to hep Katie get ready for bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I hope you have a wonderful rest of your evening. 

See you soon,  
Takashi Shirogane

-

Dear Mr. Shirogane,

No worries, you have a good evening too :). Talk tomorrow.

See you soon,  
Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i hope you guys love this as much as we do we have been,,, working on this for a while now and there's loads to come !!
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated !!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Lance,

Good morning. I hope you slept well, and that you have a wonderful day. Katie is very excited to go to school today; apparently you're doing something special in class?

Warmly,  
Takashi

-

Dear Takashi,

I slept mostly well, as well as one can with a face full of fur. I hope you also slept well. I won't spoil it though, I'll let her tell you all about it when she gets home. But hopefully it will be a hit.

Warmly,  
Lance

-

Dear Lance,

If that's the case, I don't think you'd survive a single night in my bed. My pets have no care for personal space. Although I will admit, I don't think I'd be able to sleep without them at this point. I'm sure she won't be able to stop talking about it when she gets home. You truly have gift.

Best regards,  
Takashi

-

Dear Takashi,

Well, I'm used to being in a crowded bed; sleepovers with all my siblings and cousins, but none of them had fur, so that remains to be seen. Maybe you should lend me either your bed or your pets for a night and we'll find out if I'm strong enough. And that is very sweet of you to say, I may or may not be blushing.

Best regards,  
Lance

-

Dear Lance,

Animals are a whole different ballpark than humans, I can assure you. But I'll definitely allow you a free trial to test your skills. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, you know? And I hope you know that it's true, not me just trying to flatter you. You're an amazing teacher, and Katie talks about you all the time.

All the best,  
Takashi

-

Dear Takashi,

Well, thank you very much, I would like to see how I would fare. And, I appreciate that, really. It's nice to know that Katie feels that way, it means a lot. And if you're trying to make me actually go completely red just before the children arrive, you are going about it the right way.

All the best,  
Lance

 

***

 

The day went smoothly and Lance watched as the parents greeted their children, picking them up with warm hugs and kisses from the playground outside, their kids excitedly telling them about what they’d gotten up to during the day.

Most of the children were outside by now, waiting for their parents, but a few were still inside- including Katie, and Lance was absolutely not hopeful that he might get to see Takashi again. Absolutely not. And he absolutely did not deflate when he saw someone else come in, calling Katie’s name and holding his arms out for a hug.

Hm, that was… the brother, wasn’t it? Takashi had sent him a picture of him the night before last. He- he was the one that had said it was a “good thing” that Lance had wanted a picture. That meant that he probably knew that Lance liked him. Fuck.

He smiled brightly anyway, going over to him, as technically he shouldn’t have know who he was, and technically, he shouldn’t just be letting Katie go home with anyone.

“Hi there.” He said with a smile.

Takashi’s brother turned to him, Katie now resting on his hip. “Mr. McClain, I take it?”

“Yes, that’s me.” He said with a smile. “And you are…?”

“Keith. Shiro’s brother.” He smiled, holding his hand out for a shake.

“Oh, right. Nice to meet you.” Lance smiled, shaking his hand. Shiro, huh? Well, that made sense, he supposed.

“You too. I’ve heard a lot about you.” He smiled.

“Oh?” Lance asked, tilting his head. And no, his heart rate did not just speed up and he did not just blush, because being Katie’s uncle meant that Katie had probably mentioned him. Not Shiro. Why would Shiro mention him?

“Yeah. Katie and Shiro gush about you a lot.” He said with a smile.

Lance stilled at that, blinking. Shiro? Gushing? They’d only properly met- what- three days ago?

“O-only good things, I hope.” He said, biting his lip. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he was so fucked. So, so, so completely and utterly fucked.

“Only the best.” He laughed. “Shiro has great taste in people. Well, other than his ex.”

“Oh.” Lance said with a soft frown. Ex, though? Yeah, not gonna dwell on that too much. Lance was not going to get his hopes up. “Well, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah, he was a bit of a dick towards the end.”

Lance swallowed. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Shiro’s ex was a man? Fucking fuck. This was not boding well for Lance’s crush. If Shiro was straight and married then that was one thing. If Shiro was gay and single and emailing him daily… Well, that was another thing entirely.

Lance shook it off, giving a sad smile. “I’m sorry, that doesn’t sound like it was an easy time.”

Keith snorted and set Katie down. “Go play for a minute, sweetheart.” He said, turning back to Lance. “You don’t have to play that persona with me.”

“What?” Lance asked, brows furrowing.

“I can tell by the expressions on your face. I’m a psychiatrist. I can recognise the shyness and the relief in your face at the mention that he’s gay.”

Lance frowned, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Relax, I won’t say anything.” He said with a smile.

Lance sighed, rubbing his cheek. “Look, we just met, okay? Like three days ago.”

Keith shrugged. “If you’re going to deny it I’ll just keep his phone number to myself.”

Lance frowned, wetting his lip. “Does he know you’re offering me his phone number?”

“It’ll be a pleasant surprise that I know he’ll thank me for. He’s too awkward to do things on his own.”

“I’m capable of asking him for it myself, you know.” Lance said. He was absolutely not going to take Shiro’s number from his brother. No way. No. If he was going to have Shiro’s number it was going to be because Shiro gave it to him.

  
“Mm, I think this way is more fun. More spontaneous.”

“I’m going to have to decline.”

“He was right about you.” Keith said with a smile.

“Right about me how?”

“Don’t worry about it. I respect you, though. I’m happy that Katie and he have you in their lives.”

“Uh, thank you?” Lance asked, frowning. What was that supposed to mean? And what the hell had Shiro said about him?

“You’re very welcome.” He grinned, turning around. “Katie, honey, it’s time to go and save daddy from his imprisonment with grandma.”

Lance opened his mouth and closed it again. “Imprisonment with grandma…?” He asked carefully.

“Ohhh, yeah. Our mom’s a cop. It’s uh… Shiro’s sick and he was stubbornly going to come and get her anyways, so our mom had to babysit him.” He said with a laugh.

“Oh, is he okay?” Lance asked, frowning. Shiro hadn’t mentioned being sick when they were emailing. He’d have to ask him about it later.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” He coughed, picking Katie up. “Don’t confront him about it. He gets defensive about his illness.”

“Okay…” Lance said, biting his lip. Since when did Lance take advice from this guy? Not today.

“But also, ask him about getting his number. I know the emails are cute, but texting is far easier when you’re not having to think of new closings every time.” He said with a wink.

Lance flushed, giving a soft laugh. “It’s cute.” He said softly, biting his lip.

“Yes.” He smiled, nodding. “I know it’s weird, but… you two mesh well. Don’t let that bond fall out the window just because you’re also a pussy.”

“I’m not planning on it.” Lance said with a soft smile, biting his lip.”

Keith smiled and nodded. “Good, well… It was awesome to meet you. I hope we can be friends.”

Lance smiled back. “So do I.”

“Oh, uh… If it’s not too weird, can I get your number?”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Lance said.

“I won’t give it to Shiro, honest.”

Lance laughed. “I know. You can maybe brag about getting it first, though.”

“Of course.” He grinned. “Give me your phone, slut.”

Lance snorted, getting his phone out and unlocking it, giving it to Keith, who laughed and put his number in.

“Thanks.” Lance said, grinning and taking it back from him, shooting him a quick text so he’d have his.

“Alright, I should go. Shiro’s gonna be pissed.”

Lance laughed softly, nodding. “Well, have a good weekend.”

“You too, Lance.”

“See you.” Lance smiled.

 

***

 

Lance  
hey

Keef  
Hey Lance. Pray for me.

Lance  
on it  
why?

Keef  
Shiro is about to kick me in the head

Lance  
oh dear  
why??

Keef  
I got your number first lmfao

Lance  
oh lol  
i mean, he gets cute emails

Keef  
Lol. Imagine sending nudes over email.

Lance  
i-  
i got a picture of u over email tho

Keef  
Exactly.  
A dick pic.

Lance  
eyyyy  
i also have one of shiro tho so whats that like ?? an angel pic?? theres no good comparison for that

Keef  
I knew you liked him. Dumb bitch.

Lance  
I never denied that he is an angel

Keef  
Again. Dumb bitch.

Lance  
I'm not following

Keef  
Not you.

Lance  
oh  
why is he

Keef  
He just is.

Lance  
i see

Keef  
Yes  
I have a question

Lance  
yes

Keef  
What’s your preference

Lance  
??

Keef  
You like veen ?? Peen ?? Both ??

Lance  
uh, both

Keef  
Nice nice me too

Lance  
nice  
bi buddies?

Keef  
Yes.

Lance  
nice

  
***

  
Dear Takashi,

You didn't tell me you were sick. Are you okay? Also, as I expect you know, I met your brother today. That was an experience, I'm sure he'll tell you all about it.

Hugs,  
Lance

-

Dear Lance,

I am not sick, my brother is a liar. The only time I ever get sick is when Katie is sick, and she's obviously fine. And yes, my brother is the worst. He called our mother, who is a police officer, and had her put me on house arrest just because I wouldn't let him go meet you.

Warmly,  
Takashi

-

Dear Takashi,

Well, thank goodness for that. I have to say, I am laughing. My sincerest apologies, but I definitely am. Why didn't you want him to come meet me? :p

Warmly,  
Lance

-

Dear Lance,

Keith only exists to ruin my life. I can't trust him as far as I can throw him.

Yours truly,  
Takashi

P.S. I'm sure you have a wonderful laugh, so I don't mind.

-

Dear Takashi,

Still laughing. At this though, now. And he seemed very nice, if a little... well, like I said, it was an experience. I'm pretty sure he was psycho analysing me.

Yours truly,  
Lance

Ps. I'm pretty sure I don't, but you'll have to judge that when you hear it for real

-

Dear Lance,

I'm sure he was. He's very fond of doing that. I'm just glad he didn't bring his son. He's like Keith but a million times worse and a million times more accurate.

Best wishes,  
Takashi

P.S. I look forward to it.

-

Dear Takashi,

Gosh, I'm also glad then. Keith was also... accurate. But I didn't tell him that. I think he knew anyway.

Best wishes,  
Lance

Ps. Me too :)

-

Dear Lance,

He didn't try and harrass you or anything, did he?

Sincerely,  
Takashi

-

Dear Takashi,

No, he didn't. If you don't count "Give me your phone, slut." :p

Sincerely,  
Lance

-

Dear Lance,

That definitely counts. Don't worry, I'll beat him up later.

Best regards,  
Takashi

-

Dear Takashi,

My hero <3

Best regards,  
Lance

-

Dear Lance,

I'm always looking for an excuse to beat up my older brother <3

Warmly,  
Takashi

-

Dear Takashi,

That doesn't sound very heroic of you :p however, if you are defending my honour, I'll allow it.

Warmly,  
Lance <3

-

Dear Lance,

I'm definitely not a hero, but you can call me one if you would like. I'm certainly not going to stop you. I'll always defend your honor.

Faithfully yours,  
Takashi <3

-

Dear Takashi (Or should I say Shiro the hero?),

I think I would still like you to be mine, either way. And thank you very much, I'm easily intimidated.

Faithfully yours,  
Lance <3

-

Dear Lance,

Then it's settled. I'll defend your honor for the rest of time.

Your friend,  
Takashi <3

-

Dear Takashi,

That’s a pretty bold claim, Takashi. But I’ll take it :p I could always use a Knight in shining armour.

Your friend,  
Lance <3

-

Dear Lance,

Ah, so it's your turn to make me blush. I see how it is. I'm offended you doubt my protective skills. I'm a dad, anything is possible.

Best wishes,  
Takashi <3

-

Dear Takashi,

That is absolutely not what I meant, silly. But thank god, it was about time.

Best wishes,  
Lance <3

-

Dear Lance,

I'll just add you to the list of people/animals I would die for and my dad instincts will do the rest.

Warm regards,  
Takashi <3

-

Dear Takashi,

Still, absolutely not what I meant, but I am honoured. I don't doubt your dad instincts for a moment.

Warm regards,  
Lance <3

-

Dear Lance,

I'm glad. They're really all I have going for me.

Sincerely,  
Takashi <3

-

Dear Takashi,

Since you refuse to ask what I actually meant, I will tell you, as honestly, how dare you suggest I would doubt those? What I meant was, it's a bold claim to suggest you would wish to defend my honour for the rest of time :p and also. Excuse you. I feel like that is absolutely incorrect and that is just one of the many, many things that you have going for you.

Sincerely,  
Lance <3

-

Dear Lance,

Well, of course I would. Why wouldn't I defend your honor for the rest of time? I'm very loyal. And of course, I was forgetting my cat god skills.

Warmly,  
Takashi <3

-

Dear Takashi,

Well, I'm sure I could think of plenty of reasons, but thank you. And yes, of course. Can't forget those. However I think the phrase 'many, many' implies a lot more than two, smart ass.

Warmly,  
Lance <3

-

Dear Lance,

You wound me. That's all I can think of.

All the best,  
Takashi <3

-

Dear Takashi,

Really, Takashi, what am I going to do with you? I would sit here and list some but I really don't fancy embarrassing myself, so you're just going to have to take my word for it.

All the best,  
Lance <3

-

Dear Lance,

I suppose I can do that.

Your friend,  
Takashi <3

  
***

  
Keef  
Are you currently aroused?

Lance  
I- what?

Keef  
It’s important.

Lance  
I really don't know what to say to that or why it would be important?

Keef  
Tell Shiro you want a dick pic  
I believe in you.  
Godspeed

Lance  
Tell Shiro I what?

Keef  
Can you not read.

Lance  
I'm just wondering  
why i would do that  
you know

Keef  
Well.  
I can’t exactly tell you.  
But you should.

Lance  
I uh  
I'm not gonna do that

Keef  
You guys suck

Lance  
;)

Keef  
I take it back. That’s the opposite of what you’re doing.  
Listen. I’ll tell you.  
But you can’t like.  
Tell him.

Lance  
seriously Keith  
its ok  
we're ok

Keef  
It’s fucking important goddammit.

Lance  
I think we can manage

Keef  
Why do you hate me.  
The two of you.

Lance  
I appreciate it, really I do, but I can handle it

Keef  
I love you.  
You’re so good to him.

Lance  
I didn’t do anything

Keef  
Hush.

  
***

  
Dear Takashi,

Thank you, that's all I ask.

Your friend,  
Lance <3

Ps. Your brother sends me the weirdest text messages. Should I be concerned?

-

Dear Lance,

Of course. I'd do anything for you.

Yours truly,  
Takashi <3

P.S. IGNORE HIM. TELL HIM TO KINDLY F*CK OFF.

-

Dear Takashi,

Would you really? <3 Would you say fuck for me? ;)

Yours truly,  
Lance <3

Ps. Ah, did he tell you what he asked me?

-

Dear Lance,

I only curse under certain circumstances. I'm trying to be a good role model. <3

Warm regards,  
Takashi <3

P.S. Something like that, yes.

-

Dear Takashi,

So what I'm hearing is you wouldn't do anything for me? :( That's false advertising Takashi and I am disappointed.

Warm regards,  
Lance <3

Ps. Well, I told him that we can handle it ourselves, but thanks anyway.

-

Dear Lance,

I would if it were under the certain circumstances. For example, if we were in a car together and you were about to crash, I would certainly curse for you as much as you'd like. Sorry to disappoint.

Sincerely,  
Takashi <3

P.S. I told you he was out to ruin my life.

-

Dear Takashi,

:(

Sincerely,  
Lance

Ps. Well, he just told me he loved me, so maybe so.

-

Dear Lance,

Does me cursing mean that much to you? :(

Respectfully,  
Takashi

P.S. Of course he did.

-

Dear Takashi,

Yes.

Respectfully,  
Lance

-

Dear Lance,

Fuck.

Faithfully yours,  
Takashi

-

Dear Takashi,

Thank you.

Faithfully yours,  
Lance <333

-

Dear Lance,

You're welcome.

Your friend,  
Takashi <333

-

Dear Takashi,

I hope you know I've now made it my life's mission to get you to swear as much as possible. In real life.

Your friend,  
Lance <333

-

Dear Lance,

That's very ambitious. Good luck <3

Best of luck,  
Takashi <333

-

Dear Takashi,

I have faith in my abilities <3

Challenge accepted,  
Lance <333

-

Dear Lance,

If this negatively impacts my daughter, I'm blaming you. <3

I look forward to it,  
Takashi <333

-

Dear Takashi,

As the individual currently responsible for her education, I wouldn't dare :p However. Don't think that will stop me <3

You'd better,  
Lance <333

-

Dear Lance,

I wouldn't dream that it would <3

Of course,  
Takashi <333

-

Dear Takashi,

Thank goodness. I'm sure you'll find I'm quite good at getting what I want. Might be where Azu gets it from <3

You're really out making me use my own brain here, huh,  
Lance <333

-

Dear Lance,

Oh, I don't doubt that you are. I'm sure she has a very impeccable role model. <3

I really am,  
Takashi <333

-

Dear Takashi,

Well, I wouldn't go as far as to say impeccable, but still, thank you. She absolutely does <3

This is so sad, I'm too tired for this,  
Lance <333

-

Dear Lance,

What word would you use, then? <3

Too bad,  
Takashi <333

-

Dear Takashi,

Mm, probably mediocre at best but with good intentions :p <3

I can't believe you hate me,  
Lance <333

-

Dear Lance,

That's perfectly valid. <3

I absolutely do not,  
Takashi <333

-

Dear Takashi,

I'm trying my best <3

Are you really really sure?  
Lance <333

-

Dear Lance,

You're doing amazing. <3

Really, really sure,  
Takashi <333

-

Dear Takashi,

Pretty sure there should have been a sweetie on the end of that, but thanks <3

Really really reeeeaaally sure?  
Lance <333

-

Dear Lance,

Oh, apologies. You're doing amazing, sweetie. <3

Really, really, reeeeeeaaaaallly sure,  
Takashi <333

-

Dear Takashi,

Thank you very much <3

Mmmm, okay. I gueesssss I have no choice but to believe you,  
Lance <3333

-

Dear Lance,

You're very welcome <3

That's very good to hear,  
Takashi <3333

-

Dear Takashi,

I think I may just have to retire to bed as I'm literally falling asleep and I don't want to just abandon you :( <3

:(((,  
Lance <3333

-

Dear Lance,

That's quite alright. I'm sure I should be getting to bed as well. Sleep well and have sweet dreams. <3

Love,  
Takashi <3333

-

Dear Takashi,

Thank you, I hope you have really sweet dreams too <3

Love,  
Lance <3333

  
***

Lance had been just settling into bed when he received Shiro's last email. It really shouldn't have been a big deal. Not really. They were sending each other hearts left right and centre and Lance definitely had a warm fuzzy feeling in his tummy, but... It kind of was a big deal, at the same time.

He'd signed off with 'Love, Takashi'. That. Well, it was making Lance's stomach do some mildly uncomfortable somersaults to say the least. But he could do nothing else, typing out his last email and signing it off the same way. 'Love Lance'. With four heats.

He'd just upped it to four. From three. From one. From none. God, he was gay, but thank god Shiro was going along with it. He blew out a breath, a giddy smile on his face as he laid down in bed, closing his eyes.

  
***

  
Dear Lance,

Good morning. I hope you slept well. <3

Sincerely,  
Takashi <3333

-

Dear Takashi,

Wow, you were up early. Saturday's are supposed to be for lie ins :p I slept very well thank you. Did you have sweet dreams? <3

Love,  
Lance <3333

-

Dear Lance,

When you have a child, there is no such thing as staying in bed. I'm glad you slept well, and I did. <3

Love,  
Takashi <333

-

Dear Takashi,

Well, there go my hopes and dreams of becoming a parent. Do they ever go away if you just ignore them? I just shut Azu out in the hall if she gets too annoying. I need my beauty sleep, Takashi <3

Love,  
Lance <333

-

Dear Lance,

I'm sure it depends on the child, but Katie is pretty much just a cat that knows how to open doors. That doesn't work. But I'm sure you can find someone willing to let you sleep in <3

Love,  
Takashi <333

-

Dear Takashi,

That does not sound too promising :( well, fingers crossed <3

Love,  
Lance <333

-

Dear Lance,

Have faith. <3

Love,  
Takashi <333

-

Dear Takashi,

I shall try. I literally haven't been in a relationship for a lot of years, though, so </3 faith can be hard to have. <3

Love,  
Lance <333

-

Dear Lance,

That still surprises me. Anyone would be incredibly lucky to have you. I get how that feels, though. <3

Love,  
Takashi <333

-

Dear Takashi,

You're very sweet. You can try telling that to the rest of the world though, there's not exactly a long line of people who want to date me. <3

Love,  
Lance <333

-

Dear Lance,

I'm sure there's more people than you think. <3

Love,  
Takashi <333

-

Dear Takashi,

Well, I hope so ;-; <3 anyway, let’s stop talking about my miserable love life, hm? What about you? <3

Love,  
Lance <333

-

Dear Lance,

If your love life is miserable, I'm afraid mine's not any better. <3

Love,  
Takashi <333

-

Dear Takashi,

Well, here’s to miserable love lives then, at least that makes two of us <3

Love,  
Lance <333

-

Dear Lance,

Somehow, that actually makes me feel better. Cheers. <3

Love,  
Takashi <333

-

Dear Takashi,

That’s good, it makes me feel better too :p One day, Takashi, one day <3

Love,  
Lance <333

-

Dear Lance,

We can only hope. <3

Love,  
Takashi <333

-

Dear Takashi,

I’ll cross my fingers for you if you cross yours for me <3

Love,  
Lance <333

-

Dear Lance,

My fingers are definitely crossed. <3

Love,  
Takashi <333

 

***

  
Lance was nervous about going for coffee. Like, really nervous. He and Shiro had been emailing for about four days now and while, yeah… that didn’t seem like long, they’d emailed a lot. A lot. And Lance was pretty much head over heels for the guy, and was really fucking nervous about seeing him again.

Still, he’d made his way to where Shiro had told him the shop was, and he’d waited for the last shift that Shiro had said he’d be working, and had stood outside for around a minute, just hyping himself up, trying to calm himself before pushing the door open and heading inside.

Shiro didn’t look up as the bell above the door sounded and Lance bit his lip, smiling as he saw him hard at work. God, he was so fucking cute. So fucking gorgeous. And now? Now he actually knew the amazing personality he had to go with it. So all in all, Lance was really fucked.

He waited for the queue to dissipate, not wanting to distract him while he was busy, before going up to the counter, leaning on it and biting his lip.

“Hey, fancy seeing you here.” He said with a smile.

Shiro looked up, looking surprised for a moment before a smile spread on his face, cheeks dusting a pretty pink. “Hey Lance, good to see you. What can i get for you?”

“What would you recommend?” He asked, tilting his head with a hum.

“The caramel macchiato is pretty good,” Shiro hummed. “Or the vanilla latte.”

“Mm, vanilla latte?” He asked.

“One vanilla latte, on the house, coming right up.” Shiro said, giving him a wink before turning to make it.

“I thought you said discount.” Lance smiled, biting his lip.

“Free counts as a discount.” Shiro said with a smile.

Lance laughed softly. “Well, thank you, then.” He said softly.

“Of course.” Shiro smiled. “It’s the least I can do.”

“I’m not sure how you figure that, but okay.” Lance smiled, shaking his head.

“You’re amazing.” Shiro smiled. “Not everyone has what it takes to be a teacher.”

Lance flushed. “I don’t know… I don’t do all that much teaching, they’re too young.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Shiro said, shaking his head. “My point remains.”

Lance huffed, feeling himself flush a little more. God. “I think you just think too highly of me.”

“Mm, I don’t think so. I think I just like telling you the truth.” Shiro smiled, finishing up Lance’s drink and handing it to him. “There you go.”

Lance bit his lip, taking the drink from him. “Thank you.” He said, taking a sip. “Mm, that’s really good.”

“I’m glad.” Shiro said, laughing softly. “It’d be embarrassing if it were bad.”

“Well, it would, since you said it was the best.” Lance said with a small giggle. “But, lucky for you it is.”

“It’s the best in my opinion.” Shiro grinned. “And my opinion is the only one that matters.”

“Ah, of course. I mean, you are a god, after all.” Lance teased, taking another sip.

"Exactly," Shiro grinned, leaning against the counter in front of him.

"So, when are you off tonight, then?" Lance asked with a hum. "I know you said this is the last shift."

"I get off in... two and a half hours," Shiro said, glancing at his watch.

Lance blew out a breath. That was, a while. Would Shiro want him sticking around that long? "So customer dependant then, will you let me buy you a coffee?"

Shiro furrowed his brow, tilting his head slightly. "You don't have to do that."

"No, but I want to." Lance said, biting his lip. Did Shiro not want him to...?

"That's very sweet of you," Shiro smiled. "I'd like that."

"Okay, good." Lance smiled, biting his lip. Was Shiro blushing? He looked really fucking cute. “So how’ve you been since I last saw you?” Lance asked with a smile, resting his chin in his palm as he leant against the counter.

It was... really weird to think that the last time they’d seen each other in person had been the day they’d met. And now... well. Lance would consider them close friends, at least. He talked to Shiro more than he talked to any of his other friends.

“I’ve been really good.” Shiro smiled. “How about you?”

“That’s good. I’ve been- yeah, me too. Really good.” He smiled, biting his lip.

"That's good to hear," Shiro smiled.

“So it’s the weekend now.” Lance said with a hum. “Are you adopting that dog tomorrow?”

"We are," Shiro nodded, smiling. "I'm just hoping he gets along well with the other animals, because personal space kind of doesn't exist at our house."

Lance gave a soft laugh. “I’m sure he’ll fit right in. What kind is he?”

"German Shepherd," Shiro said.

“Ooh, nice.” Lance said, nodding. “I like those, they’re pretty.”

"I think so, too," Shiro smiled. "I also have a thing for big dogs, apparently, so he'll fit right in."

“How many dogs do you have already? You didn’t say, I don’t think.”

"I have five currently," Shiro said. "A Great Dane, a Dalmatian, a Golden Retriever, a Husky, and a Leonberger."

“Oh wow. You weren’t kidding about them being big. You must have a pretty big apartment.” Lance said with a soft laugh.

"Not really," Shiro grinned, shaking his head. "We just all really like to cuddle."

Lance smiled softly. “Well, that sounds really nice.”

"It's very cozy," Shiro smiled, nodding.

“I can imagine.” Lance said with a soft laugh. “Big dogs are always nice though, they’re good to cuddle. I used to have one when I was growing up, we had two- a little tiny one and a really massive one. He used to like laying along my entire body length...” Lance said with a laugh, shaking his head softly as he remembered.

"Yeah, my Great Dane is almost the length of my body when we lay down next to each other," Shiro said, smiling. "She likes to be my blanket."

“That’s really sweet.” Lance said softly. “She must be heavy, though.”

"Eh, it's not too bad. I'm used to it at this point," Shiro shrugged.

Lance gave a soft sigh. “I really need to find somewhere I can have more pets. I miss having dogs.”

"Just hoard them all illegally like me," Shiro laughed.

Lance laughed with him. “Unfortunately my landlord likes to come over and check on things. And technically, he only let me have Azu because I brought her along to meet him and I started crying and he panicked.”

"That's unfortunate," Shiro said, shaking his head. "My landlord is super lazy. He only checks on you if he gets a complaint, and my neighbors love my pets."

Lance made a small whining noise and then sighed. “Well, I guess one day, huh? One day I’ll have all the puppies.”

"Sounds like a good goal," Shiro laughed, smiling.

“It’s the last step in my three step life plan.” Lance said with a laugh.

"What are the first two steps?" Shiro asked.

“Find someone who will love me, and then buy a big house. And then adopt all the puppies and the kitties.”

"That sounds like a pretty solid plan," Shiro nodded.

“Well, I’m still a little stuck on step one...” Lance said, laughing and shaking his head.

"I'm sure you'll get there," Shiro smiled softly.

“Well, guess step two could be a work in progress either way. But then again, I am a teacher.” He laughed.

Shiro laughed and nodded. "I'm sure you could swing it if you saved enough."

“Mmmm, maybe. Azu and I will just have to be okay until then. Still though, I don’t think she minds being an only child, she’s an attention whore.”

"Oh, I'm sure she loves being an only child," Shiro laughed.

“I’m not saying she gets that from me, but.” Lance said, laughing softly. “But, she needs to learn, the world does not revolve around her, as much as she is certain it does.”

"I'm sure she'll learn if we ever have that cat playdate," Shiro teased. "One of my cats could certainly give her a run for her money."

Lance laughed. “Well, that I would love to see. I’m sure she could use some friends, anyway.”

"Friends are good," Shiro nodded, smiling.

“They are.” Lance nodded. “That’s why we’re friends.”

"Exactly," Shiro said happily.

Lance smiled softly at that. It was weird how they’d become friends so fast, and technically this was only the second time they’d met, but things just felt really easy and comfortable with Shiro. “Tell me about your cats then. You probably know more about Azu than anyone other than me, so...” He said, laughing softly.

"Well, I have a lot more cats to talk about," Shiro laughed. "I have five, and their names are Felix, Minky, Charlemagne, Astro, and Diablo."

Lance hummed and nodded. “Cute names.” He smiled.

"Thank you," Shiro laughed softly.

“Is that all I get?” Lance asked, laughing and biting his lip.

Shiro laughed, shaking his head. "Charlemagne and Minky are lesbian lovers, Astro is very shy and likes to hide, Felix is sweet and lazy, and Diablo is a bitch."

Lance laughed. “Wow. They sound really great.” He said softly.

"They're wonderful," Shiro smiled, nodding.

“Well, I’m sure Azu will get along well with them.” He said, biting his lip.

"I hope so," Shiro said.

“She’ll get a time out if she’s mean.” Lance said with a small laugh. “Might be better if she meets you first, anyway.”

"That's true," Shiro laughed, nodding.

“But I know she’ll love you, so.” He grinned.

"That's good, because I know I'll love her right back," Shiro smiled.

“That’s just as well then, because I’m not allowed to be friends with people who don’t.” He said with a small laugh.

"That's understandable," Shiro grinned, nodding.

“Anyway, we should probably stop talking about Azu, I’m sure she’d be very pleased to know she’s the main subject of our conversations.” Lance laughed, shaking his head.

"What should we talk about instead?" Shiro asked, tilting his head.

“Mm... That’s a good question I wish I had the answer too. I think it’s your turn.”

"Mm, tell me about your family."

“Okaaaay.” Lance said with a hum. “Well, like I said I’m the youngest. So I have two older sisters and two older brothers, a bunch of younger cousins and a niece and nephew now... twins. They’re... god, I think they must be coming up for eight, now.” He said, shaking his head. “They live back in Cuba, well my parents do, at least. The rest of us are sort of... scattered about here and there.”

"Did you grow up in Cuba, then?" Shiro asked.

Lance nodded. “Oh, yeah, I did. Went to college around here though and just sort of stuck around.”

"That's understandable," Shiro nodded back. "Do you ever get to go visit?"

"Yeah... Probably not as much as I'd like to. But, you know. When I can." Lance said with a hum.

"That's good," Shiro smiled.

"What about you then?" Lance asked with a smile. "Where did you grow up?"

"Japan," Shiro said.

"Oh wow." Lance smiled, eyebrows raised. "How did you end up here?"

"I wanted to get away for college," Shiro shrugged.

Lance nodded. "I can understand that," he smiled.

"America is definitely a lot different, but... I like it here."

"I can imagine." Lance said with a soft laugh. "And I have to say, I for one, am very glad that you do."

"Yeah?" Shiro laughed, smiling at him. "That's good."

"Yeah." Lance agreed, biting his lip. "Plus, I wouldn't have the wonderful Katie to teach, so that's also a bonus."

"That's true," Shiro said. "I don't know what Katie would do without such an amazing teacher."

Lance felt his cheeks heat and then pressed the back of his hand against the warm skin, looking accusingly at Shiro. "I blush every single damn time, you know."

"Oh, don't worry. You'll get used to it," Shiro teased, biting his lip.

"Oh yeah? Does that mean you're just gonna keep complimenting me?" He asked, putting both of his hands on his face and averting his eyes, biting his lip. God. Lance wasn't prepared for this.

"Of course," Shiro scoffed. "Why would I not? You more than deserve it."

Lance sighed and looked at him, smiling. "Well, I'm going to have to up my game then, aren't I?"

"Mm, no, I think your game is just fine how is it," Shiro said, looking slightly panicked.

"Mmmm, just you wait Takashi Shirogane." Lance grinned. "I'm coming for you."

Shiro flushed deeply. "O-Okay..."

Lance giggled softly. "See? I'm not sure what I did, but I can make you blush too, Takashi."

Shiro choked on a quick inhale, his cheeks flaming. "H-Hush..."

"I'm not doing anything." Lance grinned, tilting his head, unable quite to figure out what was doing this.

"That's what you t-think," Shiro mumbled, looking away from him shyly.

Fuck, why was he so cute? Lance hadn't been prepared for blushy shy Shiro today. He just knew he wanted to see as much more of him as he could. What even was he doing? He took another sip of his drink before he could blurt out just how cute he looked or something equally as stupid. "Well, we'll see. I now have two missions."

Shiro rolled his eyes, giving Lance a small smile. "Great."

Lance gave a soft giggle. "You really don't help yourself. But don't worry, I'll have you swearing and blushing in no time."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing," Shiro laughed softly.

"For you, maybe." Lance laughed. "For me? Definitely a good thing."

"Of course it is," Shiro smiled, shaking his head.

Lance grinned. "Mmmhm. Well, if you get to make me blush, I get to make you blush. It's only fair." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose so," Shiro smiled. "I'm definitely not going to stop complimenting you, so."

Lance smiled, shaking his head. "Well, I suppose I'll have to allow it."

"Good," Shiro smiled.

Lance hummed, looking around. "So since there's conveniently a... lack of customers. Is now a good time to buy you a coffee?" He asked with a smile.

Shiro smiled and shook his head in amusement. "Yes, I supposed. What would you like to buy me?"

"Well, what's your favourite?"

"That's cheating."

"Why's it cheating?" Lance asked with a soft laugh.

"It just is."

"Mmm, okay..." Lance hummed, looking up at the board. "Chocolate mocha. White chocolate mocha." He said, amending himself.

"No fair," Shiro huffed, pouting.

"What?" Lance asked, trying to ignore how cute he looked pouting.

"That's my favorite," Shiro said, pouting harder.

"Wait, really?" Lance asked with a wide grin.

"Yes," Shiro said, glaring at him.

Lance laughed. "Well, guess I'm a good guesser." He teased. "Or maybe you're just easy to read."

"I am not!" Shiro huffed.

Lance smiled, biting his lip. "Well, I guessed right, didn't I?"

"That doesn't mean anything."

Lance pouted. "No? Nothing at all?"

"Lucky coincidence."

"Mm, maybe." Lance hummed. "Maybe I'm a mind reader."

"God, I hope not," Shiro snorted.

"Yeah, and why's that?" Lance asked with a grin.

"I curse a lot in my head."

Lance pouted. "Well, now I really wish I was a mind reader."

Shiro smiled and shook his head, rolling his eyes as he started to make his drink.

Lance smiled, watching him, giving a soft hum and taking another sip of his own, nearly finished now.

"Do you want something else while I'm at it?" Shiro asked.

"Uhhh, what was the other one you said was good?" He asked.

"Caramel Macchiato."

"One of those?" Lance asked, tilting his head.

"Sure," Shiro nodded.

"Thanks." Lance smiled.

"Of course," Shiro smiled back.

Lance smiled, finishing up his drink.

Shiro made their drinks quickly, handing Lance his new one. "There you go."

“Thank you very much.” Lance smiled. “How much?”

"Still on the house," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“That kind of defeats the purpose of me buying you a coffee, you know.” Lance huffed.

"Mm, perhaps," Shiro shrugged with a grin.

Lance sighed. “Fine. But one day we’re going out for coffee to somewhere that isn’t here, and you are going to let me buy you one. Okay?”

"Sounds like a plan," Shiro nodded with a smile.

“Good.” Lance smiled back.

"You like the macchiato?" Shiro asked.

“Mmmhm. It’s really good, you were right.” Lance nodded.

"I'm glad," Shiro smiled.

“And I take it yours is good?” He smiled back.

"It's amazing," Shiro nodded. "Good choice."

“Well, I’m still not sure how I managed to guess your favourite, but I guess it was a good choice.” Lance agreed, laughing with him.

"Lucky guess," Shira laughed.

“Very lucky.” Lance grinned.

"You know, this means you have to tell me your favorite, too."

Lance hummed. “You know... technically, you didn’t tell me your favourite.”

"It still counts," Shiro huffed.

“Mmmm, okay if I say frappe can you guess flavour?” He grinned.

"There are literally so many," Shiro groaned.

Lance laughed. “And yet, I guessed yours in one.”

Shiro pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "There aren't that many to choose from for mine."

“Just take a guess, Takashi.” Lance said, rolling his eyes playfully. “If you get it wrong, then I’ll tell you what it is.”

Shiro narrowed his eyes in thought, humming. "Mocha. Mocha frappuccino."

“See?” Lance asked, grinning. “Not that hard.”

"Did I get it right?" Shiro asked.

“You did.” Lance nodded.

"Yay!" Shiro said, smiling happily.

“Are you gonna take credit for that or call it a lucky guess?” Lance teased.

"I'm taking credit for it," Shiro said.

“Of course you are.”

"Mmhmm."

“Well, I’ll let you off this time.” Lance laughed, shaking his head.

"Mm, thank you," Shiro grinned.

“If you let me take my credit as a mind reader.” Lance suggested, grinning back.

"Um, no way," Shiro said.

“That’s not fair!” Lance pouted.

"Yes, it is," Shiro pouted back.

“Is not!” Lance whined.

"Is too!" Shiro huffed.

“How?” Lance grumbled.

"Because mine was based on a deduction," Shiro said.

“How did you deduce I like mocha?”

"I've worked here long enough to have a basic understanding of how personalities relate to types of coffee," Shiro shrugged.

“What’s my personality then, hm?” Lance asked, leaning forward on the counter.

Shiro hummed, leaning forward as well. "Sweet. Kind. Considerate. Energetic. Enthusiastic. Empathetic. The kind of person that really likes sugar."

Lance blinked, flushing and averting his eyes. “Oh.” He said softly. He really needed to get a grip on himself.

"See? Deduced," Shiro said.

“Well, you got me there.” Lance said softly, shaking head.

"Don't worry," Shiro smiled. "I'll teach you."

Lance smiled back. “Thank you.”

"Anything for you," Shiro said.

“Except swearing.” Lance teased.

"I swear sometimes," Shiro said, rolling his eyes with a smile.

Lance laughed. “But not for me unless I take away your hearts.” He teased.

Shiro shrugged and smiled.

“Don’t worry, I’m a good role model. I’ll only make you swear in appropriate situations, promise.”

"Mm, thank you. That's means a lot," Shiro smiled.

“But it’ll still happen.” He said with a small laugh.

"I'm sure it will," Shiro laughed.

“It’s your own fault.”

"How?"

“Um, because you felt the need to censor yourself in an email? Which- was adorable, by the way.” He said, rolling his eyes.

"It was not adorable, it was necessary," Shiro said.

“It was absolutely adorable, and how on earth was it necessary?”

"Cursing is inappropriate, Lance," Shiro explained.

Lance snorted. “See, look at you.” He said, mouthing the last part of his sentence. “Fucking adorable.”

"See, you cant even say it out loud!" Shiro said. "Because you know you shouldn't."

“Oh I can say it out loud, I just did that to appease you.”

"Oh, I'm sure."

"You're just. Ugh." Lance said, smiling and shaking his head.

"Just what?" Shiro asked, tilting his head.

"Adorable." Lance groaned. "You're just adorable."

"Oh," Shiro said, blushing softly.

Making Shiro blush was now at the top of Lance’s priority list; he just looked so pretty. Lance decided he couldn’t exactly voice that, taking a sip of his drink instead.

Shiro absentmindedly wiped down the counters and machines, still blushing softly. Lance watched him, biting his lip and smiling. God, he was too gorgeous for his own good, and he looked far too pretty with pink cheeks, pulling up his phone for a moment to check the time.

"Oh shit." He murmured softly, remembering that he'd used up his last tin of cat food this morning.

"What's up?" Shiro asked, tilting his head.

"I gave Azu her last tin of food this morning, and I completely forgot. So if I don't get to the store before it closes, she's never gonna forgive me." He groaned.

Shiro laughed softly, smiling. "Well, we can't have that. Sounds like you best be going, then."

He nodded. "Yeah... Thank you for the coffee, I had fun." He said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Shiro smiled. "Me, too. Come back anytime, but preferably when I'm working."

Lance laughed softly. "I will, don't worry." He said, grabbing his phone up off of the counter. "I'll see you soon."

"See you," Shiro smiled, giving him a small wave.

Lance smiled, giving him a small wave back and then making his way to the door, smiling at him and then leaving.

Shiro watched him leave with a dumb smile on his face, already looking forward to when he'd get to see him again. His shift seemed to drag on a lot longer after that, but it eventually ended and he went home, going to bed and falling asleep quickly.

  
***

  
Dear Lance,

886-8897

Love,  
Takashi <333

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps, that email was sent at 3am
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Lance  
hey there <3

Shiro  
Hey. <3

Lance  
you were up late <3

Shiro  
Katie couldn't sleep. We were watching Moana. <3

Lance  
at 3am?? goodness me i do not envy you <3  
as much as i love moana

Shiro  
Moana gets better the more tired you are. <3

Lance  
well, I shall have to try that out! <3

Shiro  
10/10 would recommend. A surplus of pets also helps. <3

Lance  
ah, might have to be at yours for that then :p <3

Shiro  
I'm sure we could squeeze you on the couch. <3

Lance  
that sounds fun <3

Shiro  
It is. <3

Lance  
you must have a pretty big couch if you manage to get everyone on it <3

Shiro  
Ah, not exactly. We get creative. <3

Lance  
that sounds,,, interesting <3

Shiro  
It definitely is. I have to make sure Katie doesn't get lost or suffocated. <3

Lance  
oh my goodness. so how exactly are you planning on having both me and new puppy fit? <3

Shiro  
Don't worry we'll make it work. <3

Lance  
i look forward to it <3

Shiro  
As do I. <3

 

***

 

Lance  
so i finally acquired shiros number

Keef  
I noticed.

Lance  
oh  
how  
what did he say

Keef  
Secret.

Lance  
well it was worth a shot  
he sent it to me at 3am

Keef  
Yes. Well.  
He has a habit to do things like that a lot.

Lance  
i see

Keef  
Well. Only with people he trusts to act sleepy in front of.

Lance  
dkjdfkfdkjfd

Keef  
Can I ask you something

Lance  
yes

Keef  
Was you going to see him at work just because you like coffee or because you wanted to see him.

Lance  
what do you think  
i have a coffee machine in my house, keith

Keef  
Thank you.

 

***

 

Shiro  
[Shiro has attached 5 images.]  
This is Sigma. <3

Lance  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
omg ???? what a cutie <3  
i am c r y i n g I love him <3

Shiro  
Me, too. Katie is very excited to have him. <3

Lance  
how’s he settling in? <3

Shiro  
Pretty well. None of the other pets seem to hate him, so that's a pretty big victory. <3

Lance  
how could anyone hate such a cutie pie? <3

Shiro  
Surprisingly, animals aren't concerned with how cute they are. <3

Lance  
well he must be a good boy then if they don’t hate him <3

Shiro  
He is one of the best boys, for sure. <3

Lance  
he looks it <3

Shiro  
Good. <3

Lance  
any other plans for today then?? or just playing with new baby <3

Shiro  
Just hanging out at home. I couldn't get Katie to leave no matter how hard I tried. <3

Lance  
i can definitely imagine! then again, it’s a good way to spend the day! <3

Shiro  
It's definitely one of the best ways to spend a Sunday. I can only think of a few things that would be better. <3

Lance  
i only wish I was so lucky! I’ve got a few work bits I’ve been putting off since Friday which is super duper fun <3

Shiro  
Oh, that sounds wonderful. <3

Lance  
absolutely it will be -_- its not too bad though, just prepping some stuff for tomorrow morning, im just grateful i dont teach any older than katies year, though <3

Shiro  
I can understand that. Am I distracting you? <3

Lance  
noooo, please keep distracting me <3

Shiro  
Are you sure that's a good idea? <3

Lance  
you can just yell at me later to do it if i dont, promise <333

Shiro  
Mm, okay. <333

Lance  
bc i would 100% rather be talking to you <3

Shiro  
I would also rather you keep doing that. <3

Lance  
well thank goodness <3 i would be very lonely and sad otherwise <3

Shiro  
Me, too. I'm the least interesting thing in the house right now. <3

Lance  
well, you’re the most interesting and mine and you’re only on the end of the phone <3

Shiro  
Good to hear. <3

Lance  
distract me more I don’t wanna do stuff ;-; <3

Shiro  
[Shiro has attached an image.]  
Here's a selfie of me and Sigma. <3

Lance  
djcjdkckdkdldk so much cuteness I’m crying <3

Shiro  
I know. Sigma is very cute, isnt he? <3

Lance  
,,yes that’s what I meant  
he’s so cute!!! pls tell him I love him <3

Shiro  
He has been told. <3

Lance  
thank u <3  
tell him again <3

Shiro  
I told him again. <3

Lance  
once more for luck <3

Shiro  
I told him one more time for luck. He smiled and wagged his tail, so I think he wants me to tell you that he loves you back. <3

Lance  
aaaaaaaaaah <3 i l o v e h i m <3  
hes so cute ;-; <3

Shiro  
[Shiro has attached a video file.]  
He wanted to give you a kiss in thanks. <3

Lance  
i-  
takashi i am acutlaly sobbing <3

Shiro  
I hope it's a good sob. <3

Lance  
it is the best sob i adore him <3

Shiro  
Oh, good. Me too. <3

Lance  
also you have no choice you have to invite me over at some point to see him or i will actually die do you want to be a murderer takashi no i dont think so so you know what you need to do <3

Shiro  
When are you free? <3

Lance  
i told you i am always free <3

Shiro  
Well I know for a fact that's not true. <3

Lance  
it is absolutely true i do nothing except work and then come home and talk to my cat <3

Shiro  
Then come over whenever you want. <3

Lance  
that is absolutely not helpful <3

Shiro  
Then come over Thursday. <3

Lance  
wait really? <3

Shiro  
Yes, really. <3

Lance  
what time? <3

Shiro  
Anytime after school. <3

Lance  
you’re not very good at making plans are you? <3

Shiro  
No. I don't make them hardly ever. <3

Lance  
well, now is the time to learn <3 what time after school is most convenient for you? <3

Shiro  
Any of the times? It really doesn't matter to me when you come over. <3

Lance  
takasshhiiiiiiiiiiiiii <3

Shiro  
Whatttt. <3

Lance  
if you love me youll humour me <3

Shiro  
Okay how about as soon as you're done doing your important teacher things at school, whatever time that may be, you come over and then stay for dinner? <3

Lance  
you are absolutely hopeless but that sounds good so i concede <3

Shiro  
Fine, then you can make the plans next time. <3

Lance  
don't worry, I will <3

Shiro  
Good. <3

Lance  
and then you will understand the benefits of a comprehensible plan <3

Shiro  
There are none. <3

Lance  
suddenly i am not coming over anymore <3

Shiro  
I take it back. <3

Lance  
suddenly, i am able to come over again <3

Shiro  
Oh, good. I was getting worried. <3

Lance  
dont lie you know i wouldnt pass up a chance to meet puppies for anything <3  
oh, and hang out with you i suppose :p <3

Shiro  
Yet another person who only wants me for my dogs. :( <3

Lance  
look its not my fault you assumed i was talking about sigma when i said the picture was cute :( <3

Shiro  
Were you not?? <3

Lance  
you're both equally cute in different ways thats my story and im sticking to it <3

Shiro  
Cute in different ways as in... Sigma is cute and I'm not? <3

 

***

 

Lance  
keITH I JUST EXPOSED MYSELF  
hELP

Keef  
Lol  
What did you do

Lance  
i was like not my fault u thought i was talking abt sigma when i said it was cute  
and he was like werent u

Keef  
Omg. Bet.

Lance  
how do i tell him that i dont want to make out with his dog without implying i do in fact want to make out with him

Keef  
Tell him “I wanna make out with one of you, guess who”

Lance  
omg  
but here s the thing im not gonna tell him i want to make out with him so

Keef  
Why.

Lance  
why would i do that  
what if he does not want to make out with me too

Keef  
I feel like  
That's an invalid question.

Lance  
its ?? not ???  
and even if he did want to i would still not tell him that or do it

Keef  
Why.

Lance  
because  
i have had bad experiences with relationships and i actually really like takashi but i am also aware im highkey just infatuated with him so like i said, im courting him slowly so that if we end up dating there will be actual feelings involved not just infatuation and attraction bc like, i would love to make out with him and have sex with him sure but that sounds like a bad idea rn to me so

Keef  
Valid and fair.

Lance  
yes  
also i need to make sure he likes me properly ands not gonna get sick of me lol

Keef  
Zkkzkxkxkskks

 

***

 

Lance  
as in sigma is dog cute and you are person cute <3

Shiro  
I didn't know there was a difference. <3

Lance  
one day ill explain the difference to you, but today is not that day <3

Shiro  
I'll await the day you do, then. I'm curious. <3

Lance  
if we're still friends in like,,,,, a year, you have permission to ask me again <3

Shiro  
I've written it down. I will ask you again in one year. <3

Lance  
youre cute <3  
also you sound like siri <3

Shiro  
You're not the first person to tell me that. <3  
Keith wrote Siri on all my Christmas presents once. <3

Lance  
omg??? <3

Shiro  
I didn't open any of them because I thought they were for someone else. <3  
He didn't tell me until a week later. <3

Lance  
youre literally just ?? the most precious ?? thing ?? <3

Shiro  
I don't think so. <3

Lance  
well heres the thing takashi, your opinion on the matter is not important <3

Shiro  
That's quite rude. <3

Lance  
i think youll find its not <3

Shiro  
As Keith would say, bet. <3

Lance  
i dont need to bet <3

 

***

 

Lance was glad the day was over, he was more than ready to go home. The children had been a bit of a handful today, a little more chattery and restless than usual, and Lance was glad they were all going home now, as much as he loved them. 

They were all packing up their things now ready to go outside and wait for their parents. Lance was watching over them, making sure that no one forgot anything, reminding the few children that were already rushing out of the door not to run, and to come back if their parents weren't there after a while. 

He sighed softly, shaking his head with a smile and looking back down at his things, beginning to pack them away himself. He looked up again at the sound of the door opening, ready to give the same instructions, but his breath caught in his throat as he saw Shiro in the doorway, a smile spreading across his face before he could help himself. 

Yes, they'd only seen each other the day before yesterday and they were seeing each other on Thursday... but Lance couldn't help the warm feeling and the butterflies in his stomach at the sight of him. 

"Takashi, hey." He said with a smile, standing up and heading over to him.

Shiro smiled, giving him a small wave. “Hey, Lance. How are you?”

“I’m good, how are you?” He asked, biting his lip as he smiled. He should not feel so happy to see him. 

“I’m good.” Shiro smiled. “Really good.”

“That’s good.” Lance smiled back. “You’re here early today.”

“Yeah, i wanted to get home to make sure Sigma and the others did okay on their own today.” Shiro said.

Lance nodded in understanding. “Ah, I see. How’s everyone doing?”

“They’re good.” Shiro smiled. “Definitely better than some of the integrations have gone in the past.”

“That’s good, I can imagine that would be difficult. I’m glad he’s settling in well, he’s a cutie.”

“He is. Katie really likes him.”

“I know, she’s been talking about him all day long.” Lance said with a soft laugh.

“I’m glad.” Shiro said, laughing softly. “I like seeing her happy.”

"Though I would perhaps advise against getting a new dog in the event of another tantrum." Lance said in a soft tease with a small laugh. "But she is very happy."

"Dogs make everything better," Shiro shrugged with a smile.

"You know, that is very true." Lance said, nodding.

"You don't have any dogs," Shiro laughed.

"Exactly my point." Lance said with an exaggerated sigh. "That's why I'm friends with you." He added with a bright smile.

Shiro laughed again, scooping up Katie as she finished meticulously packing her crayons into their box and ran over to him, tugging on his pants. "Well, my dogs are your dogs."

Lance flushed a little at that. "That means you're never going to be able to get rid of me, I hope you're ready for that commitment."

"I definitely am," Shiro nodded.

"Well, thank goodness for that." Lance said with a small laugh, feeling his cheeks heat further and he really hoped it wasn't noticeable.

“Agreed.” Shiro laughed, biting his lip. “Well, we should probably get going.” He said after a few moments.

"Right." Lance said softly, biting his lip. "Um- are you busy? Now?" He asked before he could properly think about what he was doing. Wincing at himself. Nice going, Lance. Shiro had just said he was leaving.

"Oh, um... No," Shiro said, tilting his head.

“Do you want to get some food or something?” Lance asked, hoping that wasn’t weird. Shiro had invited him over for dinner... so hopefully... that wasn’t weird. Or maybe it was, since it was happening in 3 days. Maybe this was a terrible idea and Lance was too gay and needed to let Shiro go home.

Shiro smiled softly, biting his lip. “I’d love to.”

“Oh, great.” Lance said with a small relieved laugh. “Uh, where d’you wanna go?”

"Katie's favorite restaurant is right down the street," Shiro said, gesturing. "We could go there, if you want."

Lance nodded. “That sounds good, let me just get my things.”

Shiro nodded, giving him a smile. "Okay."

Lance went back over to his desk, finishing putting his things in his bag and then walking back over to Shiro. “Ready to go?”

"Ready when you are," Shiro said, nodding.

Lance nodded, closing the door behind them and leading them out to the car park. “I’ll um, follow you then, or?”

"If you want," Shiro nodded, biting his lip. "Or... I can bring you back here after if you just wanna ride with us."

“That sounds easier.” Lance said with a smile. “Thank you.”

"Of course," Shiro said, nodding as he unlocked his car and opened the door to start buckling Katie into her car seat.

Lance got into the passenger seat, buckling himself in and Shiro kissed Katie’s forehead, before getting into the drivers seat and starting the engine, pulling out.

“How as work?”

“Okay... a bit full on. Everyone was a bit restless, just back from the weekend I suppose, you know how kids are.” He said with a soft laugh. “We did art today, and you can imagine how well that went with a load of four year olds plus acrylic paints.”

"Oh, I'm sure that was a lot of fun," Shiro laughed, nodding. "And what about you, Katie? Did you have good day with Mr. McClain?" Katie nodded enthusiastically, beginning to tell Shiro about her art project.

“It was very... artistic.” Lance said with an affectionate smile as they listened to her.

"I'm glad," Shiro smiled, biting his lip.

“They should be sent home on... Friday, so you can have that to look forward to.”

"I'm very excited," Shiro said, pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant and parking the car. "Does this look okay?"

“It looks great.” Lance smiled. Honestly, they could have been anywhere and it would have looked great right now.

"Good," Shiro smiled, getting out retrieve Katie.

Lance got out of the car and Shiro unbuckled Katie, resting her on his hip and locking the car, heading inside. Lance followed them in and they were quickly shown to a table.

“So if this is Katie’s favourite place do you have any recommendations for me?” He asked with a smile.

"Of course," Shiro smiled, nodding. "We only come here at least once a week."

Lance laughed softly. "What should I get then?"

"Mm, well... I get the same thing every time I come here, so..." Shiro grinned. "I can only speak for about one meal."

“Well, it must be good then.” Lance grinned back.

"I certainly think so," Shiro laughed softly.

“You gonna tell me what it is?” Lance teased.

"It's this," Shiro said, pointing at something on the menu. "It's basically a bacon cheeseburger with a fried egg on top."

“Well that does sound pretty good.” Lance said, looking at where Shiro had pointed.

"It is," Shiro smiled, shrugging as he pointed at something on the kid's menu. "But that's what Katie normally gets."

Lance looked and nodded. “Was that another option for me, or?” He asked, biting his lip with a small laugh.

"I mean, if you wan chicken tenders, sure," Shiro laughed, shrugging. "You might have a hard time convincing them you're under ten, though."

"Oh you think?" Lance laughed.

"Mmhmm," Shiro nodded, grinning.

"Well, I suppose I shall get your favourite then." He grinned back.

"Good choice," Shiro said, smiling as the waiter came to take their orders.

Lance smiled back, giving his order after Shiro gave his and Katie's.

Shiro began helping Katie construct her car as the waiter left again, humming softly. "Are you excited to meet Sigma?"

"Oh, you have no idea." Lance smiled, resting his chin in his palm. "Not just Sigma though, everyone else too."

"I'm glad," Shiro said, smiling. "They're excited to meet you, too. Katie and I told them all about you last night."

Lance bit his lip softly as he smiled. Fuck, that was so cute. "Only good things, I hope."

"Of course," Shiro said, nodding. "I couldn't think of something bad even if I tried."

Lance felt his cheeks flush, resisting the urge to bury his face in his hands. "Well, that's very sweet of you." He said softly.

"I'm glad you think so," Shiro smiled, biting his lip.

Lance smiled softly back. "So how was your day, then?"

"It was pretty uneventful,' Shiro shrugged.

Lance laughed softly. "Is that all I get?"

"I mean," Shiro laughed. "I woke up, drove Katie to school, and then went to work and made coffee for lots of people. There's not much to talk about."

Lance laughed, shaking his head. "Sounds significantly less exciting than children flinging paint at each other, I must say."

"It definitely was," Shiro laughed, nodding.

"So... that makes this the most exciting part of your day then...?" Lance asked with a grin.

"By far," Shiro nodded, smiling. "The most exciting and the best."

Lance felt himself blush again. Fuck. "Well, I'm very glad about that. This is also the most exciting and the best part of mine." He smiled softly.

"With your job? I doubt it," Shiro laughed.

Lance narrowed his eyes playfully. "Do you think I'm lying, Takashi? As much as I love my job, and I love the kids, I see them everyday. I don't get to see you everyday."

Shiro blushed, rolling his eyes as a distraction. "Oh so I'm a novelty, I see."

Lance laughed softly, lightly kicking him under the table. "Is it that hard to believe that I look forward to, and enjoy spending time with you?"

"A little," Shiro said, biting his lip.

Lance looked at him for a long moment, tilting his head. "Well you'd better start believing in then, hadn't you? I don't say things I don't mean, Takashi. And I mean that, okay? You're not a novelty, you're my friend."

Shiro blushed, nodding. "Thanks..."

Lance nodded, looking away and flushing softly, clearing his throat. "So, um." He started, quickly trying to think of something to say to change the subject.

"How's Azul?" Shiro asked.

"She's good." Lance smiled softly. "Probably wondering where I am." He added with a laugh.

"Understandable," Shiro laughed, nodding.

"But I've been easing her into the idea of a play date, so hopefully she'll have come to terms with it by the time it happens."

"Oh, I hope so," Shiro said.

Lance nodded. "Me too. And even if she's not, she's still coming. She'll learn to make friends one way or another. It'll be good training for when I have more pets."

"I'm sure she'll come around," Shiro said.

Lance nodded. "I'm sure she will. What about Sigma, had he been around cats before?"

"He didn't seem to mind them, so I'm sure he saw them around the shelter," Shiro said.

"That's good then." Lance nodded. "We used to have a dog that had never seen one before so, when he finally did, he didn't know what to do with himself and and chased around the entire neighbourhood. Except probably... seven year old me was on the other end of the leash."

"Yikes," Shiro said, grimacing. "That must have been rough."

Lance laughed and nodded. "It was... not fun. I think I had bruises for weeks. But then he made friends with a neighbours cat, so, I suppose it all worked out."

"Well, I'm glad," Shiro laughed.

"Though I suppose coming into a house with... Was it five-? Cats may be a little more intimidating for a dog." He laughed, shaking his head.

"He certainly didn't seem to mind," Shiro grinned, shrugging.

"That's good then." Lance nodded, smiling softly. "I'm really excited to meet them all."

"I'm excited for you to meet them, too," Shiro smiled. "I think you'll really like them."

"Oh, I know I will." Lance smiled back.

"I'm glad," Shiro said. "I need all my favorite people to like each other."

Lance opened his mouth and then closed it again, blushing brightly as he processed what Shiro had said, looking down and biting his lip. "Is that- um-" He said, looking back up at him with a soft smile, trying to figure out what he had even been trying to say.

"You okay?" Shiro smiled, biting his lip.

Lance made a small groaning noise, putting his face in his hands and nodding. "Yep." He mumbled into his hands. He was too gay. Absolutely too gay for Shiro and he was really probably about to die.

"Are you sure?" Shiro said, giggling softly.

Lance ran his hands over his face, looking up at him, still incredibly red, blowing out a breath and collecting himself. "Yes. I'm good. Great. Fantastic. You're also- um-" He swallowed, blowing out a long breath. Fuck.

"I'm also what?" Shiro asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Um-" Lance flushed, looking down. "One of my favourite people." He said quietly, glancing back up at him.

"Really?" Shiro asked, blushing.

"Of course you are." Lance said, biting his lip as he smiled shyly.

"I'm really glad," Shiro said, shyly smiling back.

"Me too." He said softly. "I'm really glad we met."

"I'm really glad we met, too," Shiro said, biting his lip.

"So, I guess we have Sigma to thank for that, really." Lance said with a small laugh.

"We really do," Shiro laughed, nodding.

"Well, I will personally thank him when I see him."

"I'm glad," Shiro laughed.

Lance smiled and then the waiter brought their food, setting it down on the table in front of them "This looks good." Lance said with a smile.

"It is good," Shiro promised as he immediately started piling fries on top of his.

Lance smiled softly, watching Shiro for a few moments before doing anything.

Once his own food was ready, Shiro helped Katie get started on hers, flicking his eyebrows up in Lance's direction. "You gonna eat?"

“What? Oh. Yes.” Lance said, flushing a little.

Shiro smiled, shaking his head slightly as he picked his food up and took a bite and Lance picked up his own, taking a bite and making a small noise of appreciation.

"Good?" Shiro asked, grinning.

"Really good." Lance nodded, grinning back. "I can see why it's your favourite."

"I'm glad you like it," Shiro smiled, taking another bite of his own.

"Is yours good, Katie?" Lance asked her as he took another bite.

Katie nodded enthusiastically in response, her face covered in the ketchup she'd dipped her chicken tenders into.

Lance laughed softly. "Well, that's good. And at least it's only ketchup this time, hm?" He said, gesturing to her face. "Katie was a little enthusiastic with the paint earlier." He explained.

"I'm not surprised," Shiro laughed. "She makes messes all the time."

"That she does." Lance agreed, laughing with him.

"She's definitely played in the litter boxes more than once, so I can handle a little ketchup."

Lance laughed, shaking his head. "Oh dear, that doesn't sound too fun to clear up."

"It was not," Shiro said, shivering as he remembered.

"Suddenly, I'm glad I was only clearing up paint." He laughed.

"You should be," Shiro grinned.

"Then again, there are other joys of being a primary school teacher. For example, children who think it's a wonderful idea to eat lunch and then run around in very quick circles until they throw up. That's always a fun one."

"Oh, I'm sure it's wonderful," Shiro laughed.

"Mmm, it is." Lance laughed, shaking his head. "Though maybe not the best topic for while we're eating."

"I'm a father, Lance," Shiro laughed. "Nothing phases me anymore."

Lance laughed. "I can only imagine."

Shiro laughed softly, nodding. "You just have to keep telling yourself that life is a miracle."

"I'll try that next time." Lance laughed.

"It really works," Shiro grinned.

"I'll get back to you." Lance grinned back.

"I appreciate it," Shiro laughed.

Lance laughed softly with him, finishing his food. "That was really good."

"I'm glad," Shiro smiled.

"It's a good choice for your favourite, Katie." Lance said with a smile.

Katie giggled happily, smiling and thanking him.

"You're very welcome, I will have to come here more often." He smiled back.

"Maybe we'll see you here," Shiro said, smiling.

"I hope so." Lance said, biting his lip.

"Me, too," Shiro said, blushing softly.

"So um. Since I invited you out and you're having me over for dinner, I can get this one." He said, biting his lip.

Shiro snorted softly, shaking his head. "I'm not letting you pay, Lance."

"I figured." Lance said, rolling his eyes. "Still though, it's only fair."

"I appreciate it," Shiro said, smiling.

"You're absolutely not going to let me, are you?" Lance asked with a small pout.

"Not a chance," Shiro smiled, shaking his head.

Lance smiled softly back at him. "Well, you committed to letting me buy you a coffee at least. So, one day."

"One day," Shiro agreed with a soft laugh.

"So when you said stay for dinner, that means...?" Lance asked, tilting his head.

"It means... stay for dinner...?" Shiro said, confused.

Lance laughed softly, shaking his head. "No, I mean like... What's for dinner?"

"Hmm... I haven't thought that far ahead," Shiro shrugged. "I'll probably make something, but... Do you have any requests?"

Lance smiled and shook his head. "Whatever you wanna make is good."

"I'll have to think about it," Shiro said. "I wanna make sure I make something extra good, just for you."

Lance flushed brightly, biting his lip. "I'm not hard to please." He said softly.

"Doesn't mean you don't deserve the best," Shiro smiled.

"You're gonna kill me." Lance said softly, putting the back of his hands to his cheeks to try and cool them down, not caring at this point that he was drawing attention to the fact that he was blushing. Shiro knew full well what he was doing to him.

"That sounds less than ideal," Shiro said.

"I guess I will just have to find some way to survive then, won't I?"

"I guess," Shiro smiled, nodding.

Lance smiled back and then the waiter brought their bill.

Shiro carefully leaned over and whispered to Katie as Lance talked to the waiter, asking her to do him a favor and distract Lance once the waiter had left again.

Lance smiled softly as he watched the two of them, resting his chin in his palm. "You two are so sweet." He said softly.

Shiro smiled at him, biting his lip. "I'm glad you think so. I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick, and then we can go. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Lance smiled, turning to Katie. "Did you enjoy your food?" He asked with a smile.

Katie nodded enthusiastically, before veering off and talking animatedly to Lance about various things while they waited for Shiro to come back.

Shiro came back to the table a few minutes later, scooping Katie up and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Ready to go?"

Lance looked at him, frowning sceptically. "We haven't paid yet." He reminded him.

"Mm, yes we have," Shiro said, grinning softly.

Lance blinked at him for a few moments. "Takashi Shirogane. You had better be kidding, right now."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shiro said, giggling softly.

"I cannot believe you." Lance said, giving a small incredulous laugh. "I cannot. Believe you."

"Is that good or bad?" Shiro asked, still smiling to himself.

"Definitely bad!" Lance said, standing up and whacking him lightly. "If you don't let me pay how can you possibly then pay? That's not fair!"

"It is fair, because I'm sneaky," Shiro said.

"That's not an explanation!" Lance said, shaking his head with a heavy sigh.

"It's fair because it's my way of showing appreciation that you went out of your way to spend extra time with me and my daughter," Shiro said, huffing softly. "It means a lot to me."

"You don't need to show appreciation for something I want to do, Takashi." Lance said, folding his arms across his chest. "I want to spend time with you. And Katie. I'm not... going out of my way, it's where I want to go, okay?"

Shiro blushed softly. "Even if you want to, I want to show appreciation for it."

"Next time." Lance said, pointing his finger at him accusingly. "I am paying. For all of us. Understand?"

Shiro huffed, pouting. "Fine. But just that once."

"You are absolutely not in any position to be making rules." Lance said, narrowing his eyes.

Shiro narrowed his eyes back. "Neither are you."

"Yeah? And why's that?"

"Because."

"See? You have no answer to that."

"Yeah well you don't, either."

"No, I definitely do." Lance said with a snort. "Now, let's go, we're causing a scene." He said, taking Shiro's arm and leading him outside.

Shiro huffed, pouting as Lance lead them out.

Lance didn't let go of him until they'd reached the car, leaning against the passenger door and folding his arms across his chest.

Shiro stood in front of him, fidgeting slightly as he dug out his keys and Lance watched him, kicking his foot out to lightly tap against his leg with a small smile.

Shiro gave a small smile in return, unlocking the car and Lance opened the door and got in, buckling in.

Shiro put Katie in her seat and buckled her in before sliding in the driver's seat and starting the car, heading back towards the school.

"Thank you." Lance said softly, looking at him.

"For what?" Shiro asked.

"For the food." He said with a soft smile. "And for spending the afternoon with me."

"There's very few there's I'd rather be doing," Shiro shrugged, biting his lip.

Lance smiled, glancing at him. "I'm glad." He said softly. "Me too."

Shiro smiled, blushing softly.

Lance smiled softly back at him, glancing out the window as they arrived back at the school. “Well, thank you again.” He said softly, before narrowing his eyes. “Which I should not have to be thanking you for, I’m still mad at you.”

Shiro pouted softly, huffing. "You're welcome."

Lance gave a soft giggle. “I’ll see you on Thursday, Takashi.”

"See you then," Shiro said, blushing softly.

“And I will see you tomorrow, Katie.” Lance said, giving them both a smile as he got out of the car, giving a small wave as he unlocked his own and got in.

Lance blew out a long breath, watching them leave before starting up his own car, smiling softly to himself. He was really really fucking gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance highkey wanted to slam shiro against his car and aggressively make out with him just saying
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated!!


	4. Chapter 4

Lance had stayed late after school the day before, finishing up any work he may have to do the following day so that he'd be able to leave early on Thursday. He knew that Shiro had told him to finish up any 'important teacher things' at school and then head on over, but hell if Lance wasn't going to use that time to go home, shower, get ready and figure out what the hell he was supposed to wear. 

Thankfully, Lance had been preoccupied with the children enough so that the day didn't drag as much as he thought it would, and it was the end of the day, suddenly panicking that Shiro would come into the classroom to pick up Katie. There was no reason for him to do that though, as Lance would be going over in... however long it took Lance to get ready, and they'd see each other then. 

What if he did, though? Lance had absolutely not washed his hair as he knew he'd be having a shower that afternoon, and he was sure he looked terrible. He bit his lip as he watched the children pack up. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that, and then Lance could go home and get ready and keep Shiro under the impression that he was consistently a very well put together human being.

 

***

 

Lance  
takashi you have got to give me at least a ballpark time this is so stressful <3  
also do you want me to bring wine or something?? <3

Shiro  
Just come whenever you're ready <3  
And if you want, sure <3

Lance  
you are the worst and I hate you so much <3  
white or red? <3

Shiro  
Aww <3  
White <3

Lance  
don’t you aww me <3  
you’re still on thin ice from monday, mister <3

Shiro  
Noted <3

 

***

 

Lance rushed home, even though he had no reason to, feeding Azu and letting her steal his attention away for a little while before getting in the shower, taking time afterwards to put moisturising cream on his body, not for any... particular reason, just... because it made him feel nice. 

He needed to feel a little good at least, or he would completely be just a blushing mess and he really didn’t feel like embarrassing himself. He went around in his underwear for a little bit after that, finally going into his room to choose what to wear. He had... no idea. Absolutely no idea.

Lance went through his clothes at least twice before settling on something. It wasn't much, just one of his favourite sweaters and skinny jeans, but he looked... quite nice. He hoped. No, he did look nice. He huffed, looking at himself in the mirror. Maybe, hopefully, Shiro would think he looked nice, too. He had a pale yellow button down on underneath, the collar of it folded down over the top of his sweater. 

He frowned, running a hand through his hair a few times before rolling his eyes and giving up. His hair... was what it was and there wasn't much he could do about it. He bit his lip, looking at the time. He supposed he should get going now, grabbing up his keys and his wallet before heading out, stopping by the store on the way to pick up some wine, before heading on to Shiro's place, feeling incredibly nervous.

 

***

 

Lance  
im on my way <3

Shiro  
Thank God <3

 

***

 

Lance spent at least five minutes sitting in his car once he arrived, taking in a few deep breaths before making his way up. This wasn't a big deal. It wasn't a big deal at all. He was just... going to Shiro's house. To meet his pets. To have dinner. Kind of like a date. Kind of like a second date. Yeah, this was kind of a big deal and Lance was absolutely about to have a heart attack and die as he knocked on the door.

"Hey, Lance." Shiro said with a smile, trying to stop the dogs from rushing out the door.

"Hey." Lance said, a smile spreading onto his face as he saw Shiro, before looking down with a soft laugh at the excited dogs.

"Come on in," Shiro laughed softly, opening the door a bit wider.

"Thanks." Lance smiled, coming inside, and reaching down to stroke one of the dogs. "How're you?"

"I'm really good," Shiro smiled, watching him. "How are you?"

"I'm good, yeah." Lance smiled, nodding. "I uh, didn't know what type you like? But I got this." He said, biting his lip as he held out the wine bottle.

"I'm not picky when it comes to alcohol," Shiro laughed, biting his lip as he took it from him. "But thank you, I'll put it in the kitchen."

Lance laughed with him, nodding and crouching down to stroke the dogs more. "Then I require immediate introductions!"

Shiro nodded and laughed, taking the bottle to the kitchen and gathering up more of the pets as he did, herding them out into the living room where Lance was. "You want to meet everyone?"

"Did you think there was another reason I came over?" He teased with a grin. "Of course I want to meet everyone."

Shiro rolled his eyes with a smile, whistling softly and leading Lance over to the couch as his pets raced into the room, trained to find him every time he whistled. "I'll have to go get Moki, but where do you wanna start? Dogs, cats, or other?"

"Uh, dogs I think." Lance said with a hum.

"Got it," Shiro nodded. He sat on the floor and patted his thighs, laughing softly as his dogs all tried to pile on top of him at once. After that had all settled in a vague pile in and around his lap, he ran his hands along their fur and pet them all as he pointed them out to Lance one by one. "Okay, so these are my puppos. That's Sigma, that's Marley, and that's Comet, and then there's Franco, Lena, and Oscar."

"I am in love with all of them." Lance said very seriously.

"That's good," Shiro laughed softly, smiling. "You wanna come pet them?"

"Absolutely." Lance nodded, moving closer so he could reach out to stroke them. "I don't have enough hands for this." He pouted.

"You get used to it," Shiro laughed. "Just do the best you can."

"And I hear I have to say thank you very much to you, Sigma, hm?" He said with a smile as he stroked behind his ear.

"Mmhmm," Shiro hummed, biting his lip as he smiled.

"Well, I can definitely see why Katie decided you needed to be part of the family." He said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his nose. Lance gave a soft giggle, kissing his nose again and not moving out of the way in time as Sigma's tongue darted out to give him a kiss back. "I love you too, I do, I do." He cooed. "So what about the kitties?" Lance asked with a smile, still gently stroking Sigma.

Shiro nodded and clicked his tongue softly, the cats lazily making their way over to Shiro and walking over the dogs carelessly to get closer, rubbing up against him. "For the cattos we have Astro, Felix, Charlemagne, Minky, and Diablo."

"I really don't know how you think you're making me leave later, but you'd better have a good plan." Lance said, reaching out to let one of them sniff his hand. "Because... your chances aren't looking good."

"Don't worry, you can come back whenever you want," Shiro laughed softly.

"Well thank god for that." Lance smiled.

"Thank god indeed," Shiro smiled back.

"And what about little Moki?" Lance smiled, biting his lip.

"I'll go get him," Shiro said, sliding out from beneath his pets. "And the birds, since they seem to be hiding."

"Okay." Lance nodded, patting his lap and smiling as Sigma leapt onto it.

Lance bit his lip, smiling as Shiro walked back in holding Moki. God, he looked so cute with the birds sitting on his shoulders like that.

Shiro sat back down near the pile of dogs and cats, cradling Moki carefully. "Okay, so this little cutie is Moki, and then the birds from left to right are Ernie, Tomo, and Mylo. And then, if you wanna meet my rat, Darwin, we're gonna have to persuade him with food."

"I am gonna actually cry." Lance said as he looked at them. "I love them all."

Shiro laughed softly, smiling. "I'm glad."

"Azu's definitely going to have her work cut out for her when she meets this lot." Lance said with a soft laugh.

"I'm sure," Shiro laughed, nodding.

"I still don't know how you fit them all in." Lance said with a laugh, looking around at the array of animals in the room.

"Me, neither," Shiro smiled, biting his lip.

"Can I hold Moki?" He asked softly.

"Of course," Shiro said, handing him over carefully.

Lance carefully took him, cradling him in his hands and cooing softly. "You are just the cutest, aren't you?" Lance cooed over Moki a little more, gently petting him. "You are so cute and you're not spiky at all, no, you're just a cute little softy baby and I love you, yes I do."

Shiro grabbed the closest dog to him and pulled it into his arms, burying his face in its fur to hide the soft blush on his cheeks.

"I can't believe you're stealing so much cuteness away for yourself, Takashi, it's just not fair." Lance said with a soft pout.

Shiro laughed softly, the sound muffled. "Apologies."

"I think you gotta take little one back from me, I need to cuddle more dogs." Lance laughed as one of them nosed at his leg.

"Understandable," Shiro smiled, taking him back and pressing a little kiss to Moki's stomach.

Lance pulled the dog into his lap, kissing its head. "There is plenty of love to go around, don't you worry, I have all the time in the world for each and every one of you."

Shiro smiled and set Moki on the floor, letting him toddle across the carpet as one of the cats started scaling Shiro's back.

"I absolutely am not ever leaving I hope you do know that, Takashi." Lance said, holding the dog close to him. "I'll run home to get Azu and then I'm moving in, you don't have a choice in the matter."

"I would say yes, but I'm not sure we have the room," Shiro smiled.

Lance laughed softly. "Welllll, I suppose I'll just have to come over all the time instead then."

"Sounds good," Shiro laughed.

"Thank god." Lance laughed with him.

"Mmhmm," Shiro smiled, nodding.

"So what's for dinner then, chef?" Lance asked with a grin.

"Mm, I was thinking spaghetti."

"Spaghetti sounds good." Lance smiled.

"I'm glad," Shiro smiled. "Katie always makes a mess."

Lance laughed. "I'm sure she does."

Shiro laughed, nodding. "She does with most things, to be honest."

“Oh, I’ve definitely had many experiences with that.” Lance laughed, shaking his head.

"Lucky you," Shiro grinned.

“Lucky me indeed.” Lance grinned back.

"What do you want to do until then? It's still pretty early."

“Uhhh... I don’t know, you’re the host.” Lance said teasingly.

"Yes, but I never do anything," Shiro said.

“Honestly, you’re a terrible host.” Lance snorted. “This is why you make plans and you arrange when you’re cooking, so that you can invite me over at an appropriate time in accordance to that.”

"I could do that," Shiro sighed. "But that's no fun."

Lance laughed, shaking his head. “So it’s on you to figure out what we’re doing until dinner.”

"Hmm... We could go on a walk?"

Lance laughed as all the dogs turned to look at him, tails wagging. “Well, I don’t think we have a choice now.” He said, laughing softly.

"They don't get them often," Shiro laughed, patting his chest and laughing as Marley jumped up into his arms.

“Well, it sounds fun.” Lance laughed. “Do we take them all, or?”

"If you can handle at least two, I can get the rest."

“You’re gonna take four.” Lance said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes...?" Shiro said. "Katie normally rides on my back."

Lance laughed. “I was gonna ask if we needed to put a leash on her, too.”

"She's like the cats, she wants to be held or it's a no deal."

Lance laughed. “Okay, well, sounds like a plan.”

"Alright, I'll get the leashes and Katie."

“Okay.” Lance smiled.

Shiro went and grabbed the leashes before scooping up Katie from where she was playing in her room, grabbing the weird child backpack he had for her at times like this as well before going back to the living room.

Lance smiled as they came back in. “Hey Katie.”

"Hi, Mr. McClain!" Katie said happily, waving at him as Shiro handed him the leashes.

Lance smiled and waved back, taking the leashes from Shiro. "So, who do I get to take?"

"Whoever you want," Shiro said.

“I want Sigma.” Lance said, attaching the leash to him. “Aaaaand, Lena.” He said, crouching down by her and putting it on her, too.

"Good choices," Shiro smiled, setting Katie down long enough to leash up the other four before putting her in her carrier and settling her on his back. "Those two are the easiest."

"Are you sure you're okay with all of those?" Lance asked, smiling and biting his lip.

"If it makes you feel any better, I walked all six of them on Sunday."

"How did you live...? What if one of them sees a squirrel or something?"

"They don't care about squirrels most the time," Shiro shrugged.

Lance looked at them sceptically. "Well, I'm just glad I'm not the one walking six of them. Then again, you are probably a lot stronger than I am."

"Probably," Shiro laughed softly, grabbing the leashes and leading them towards the door. "You ready?"

"Mmmhm." Lance nodded, following him to the door.

Shiro let them all outside, closing and locking the door behind him. "Left or right?"

"Uhh, left?"

Shiro nodded, turning down the street in that direction.

"See this is why I should get a dog, so I get exercise." Lance said with a laugh.

"You can exercise without a dog, you know," Shiro laughed.

“Mmmm, I feel like there is no good reason to exercise without a dog.” Lance laughed.

"Oh, yes, none at all," Shiro teased.

“Don’t be mean.” Lance pouted. “I don’t like exercise, we can’t all look like you do, Takashi.” He said, glancing his eyes over him.

"Oh? And how do I look?" Shiro asked, raising a brow.

Lance felt his cheeks heat. "You know very well how you look." Lance said, giving him a look.

"No?" Shiro said, shaking his head.

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Yes you do."

"Um, okay," Shiro said, snorting softly.

“Look, I’m not saying any more than that. Ask me again in a year with that other thing which I’ve already forgotten.” Lance said, shaking his head and laughing.

"I'll add it to the reminder," Shiro grinned.

Lance grinned back. "If you can't guess before, that is."

"I hate guessing," Shiro snorted. "So I don't think I will."

Lance laughed, shaking his head. "Honestly, Takashi."

"What?" Shiro said, pouting softly.

"You're just... Really dense sometimes." He said laughing, and god, he did not need to look at that pout for a moment later because he might just die.

"That's mean," Shiro said, pouting harder.

"But you're cute so it's okay." Lance laughed, before his eyes widened a little as he realised what he'd said.

Shiro laughed softly, looking down at the ground to hide his blush. Lance laughed with him, biting his lip and looking away, hoping Shiro hadn't realised what he'd said.

"So, how was your day?" Shiro asked after a moment of silence, his voice soft.

"It was good." Lance said, nodding. "No notable incidents thankfully." He said with a laugh. "Just the usual stuff."

"That's good," Shiro smiled.

"What about you? How was your day?"

"It was pretty boring, like usual."

Lance frowned. "That's not good."

"Eh, it's whatever," Shiro shrugged.

"Still, though." Lance said softly.

"You always make it better," Shiro smiled.

"Well, I'm glad." Lance said with a soft smile.

"Me, too," Shiro smiled.

“You always make mine better too, you know.” He said, biting his lip.

"Oh," Shiro said, surprised. "Well... That's good. I'm glad."

“You don’t need to sound so surprised.” Lance laughed softly.

Shiro blushed softly, biting his lip. "Well, I am."

“Why?” Lance asked, tilting his head.

"I don't know, I just don't think I've ever made anyone's day better before," Shiro shrugged. "Or if I have they've never told me."

“You make all of my days better.” Lance said softly, biting his lip.

"I'm glad," Shiro said, blushing softly.

“See, this is the kind of pure and wholesome friendship that everyone needs in their lives.” Lance said with a soft laugh.

"It is," Shiro laughed, nodding.

“How do we know if they’re having a good time?” Lance asked, looking between the dogs.

"They're dogs, Lance," Shiro laughed. "Of course they're having a good time."

“Okay, fair.” Lance laughed.

"Anytime they spend outside my tiny apartment, they're incredibly happy."

Lance laughed. “I’m sure they are.”

Shiro laughed, nodding.

“So which one of your babies did you get first then?”

"Franco," Shiro said, smiling down at the dog that was currently tugging hard at his leash, trying to get to a post a little way down the sidewalk. "He's my emotional support dog."

“Oh, okay.” Lance smiled, nodding and looking down at him, unsure if he was supposed to ask about that or not.

"Mmhmm," Shiro said, nodding. "He's pretty much Katie's second dad."

Lance laughed softly at that. "Is there a marriage I should know about?" He asked teasingly.

"Oh, for sure," Shiro nodded, laughing. "Keith officiated."

Lance laughed. "So did you wear the dress or did he?"

"Obviously I did," Shiro grinned.

"Oh thank god. I hope you took wedding pictures, Takashi."

"What self-respecting man doesn't take wedding pictures?"

"Well, of course." Lance nodded. "I absolutely need those."

"I'll see if I can find them," Shiro laughed.

"Thank you very much." Lance laughed with him.

"You're very welcome," Shiro grinned.

Lance grinned back and then started laughing again. "I'm sorry, I am just imagining-"

"What, don't think I'd look good in a dress?" Shiro teased.

"Oh, I think you'd probably look too good in a dress." Lance snorted.

"Ah, I see," Shiro said, laughing with him.

"But I am also laughing." Lance teased. "Did Franco wear a little tux?"

"Of course he did," Shiro said. "I made it myself."

"Oh of course. Takashi the tutu maker, Takashi the tux maker... Do you make other things beginning with T?"

"Well... I make most things, so I guess," Shiro nodded.

"Cute." Lance said softly.

"How?" Shiro asked.

"Just is." Lance said with a grin. "You just are."

"Well... Thanks, I guess," Shiro laughed softly.

Lance flushed, looking away. "Uh... you're welcome." He said, clearing his throat.

"I can make you something, if you want," Shiro said. "Maybe something for Azul? It doesn't have to be something you wear, either. I can make little toys and stuff, too."

"You can?" Lance asked excitedly. "Would you?"

"Of course," Shiro laughed.

"What kind of little toys?" He asked, biting his lip as he smiled.

"I've made a ton of little stuffed animals for people," Shiro said.

Lance really had to make an effort to stop a lot of words from falling out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I am in love." He said with a grin, which really, really, wasn't much better.

Shiro laughed, ducking his head with a soft blush. "I'm glad."

"Also, I hope you weren't joking when you said you were making me and Azu matching tutus, because I'm still waiting on those." He said teasingly.

"They are in the works," Shiro nodded. "Don't worry."

"Thank god." Lance said, giggling softly. "And you promised to help me get her into it, too."

"That still stands as well," Shiro smiled.

"Thank you very much." Lance said with a smile.

"You're very welcome," Shiro smiled back.

"Are we nearly back yet? My legs are tired." Lance said with a pout.

Shiro laughed, shrugging. "Mm, we're halfway, maybe. Why, need me to carry you?"

Lance laughed. “If you weren’t carrying anything already don’t think for a moment that I wouldn’t take you up on that.”

"Mm, I could probably do it," Shiro said, grinning.

“I don’t think I’d survive.” Lance grinned back.

"Mm, I think you'd be okay," Shiro laughed.

Lance snorted. "You really don't understand how not okay I would be, but okay."

"Why wouldn't you be okay?" Shiro snorted.

Lance laughed softly. "Yeah, I'm not admitting to anything, sorry."

Shiro huffed, pouting. "You have to stop doing that."

Lance giggled. "Mm, you can add it to the list of things to ask me in a year if you like. At this rate, you're going to have to make an actual list."

"Not fair," Shiro pouted.

"And why would that be?" Lance asked with a small giggle.

"Secrets are mean," Shiro huffed.

Lance laughed and rolled his eyes. "Not incriminating and embarrassing ones."

"Yes, even those," Shiro said.

"I feel like that's not true." Lance snorted. "You might be curious, but I'm not gonna say something embarrassing."

Shiro huffed, pouting. "Fine."

"Look, at least I'm saying you can ask me about it in a year." Lance said with a snort.

"That's so long," Shiro whined.

"Well... maybe like... six months."

"That's barely better," Shiro said.

"Well then, it's back to a year." Lance said, sticking his tongue out.

Shiro pouted, glaring. "Hmph."

"I'll tell you if you reaaaaally want to know." Lance said teasingly.

"No you won't," Shiro huffed.

"Yeah, you're right." Lance giggled. "You already know me so well."

Shiro glared softly, taking a left instead of a right to vindictively increase the length of their journey by a good ten minutes.

"I'm sorry, Takashi." Lance said, grinning. "Some things need to remain a secret for the time being."

"Fine, then I guess I don't have any time to make you and Azul tutus," Shiro said.

"Are you really gonna do this to me?" Lance asked, gasping.

Shiro shrugged, giving Lance a small grin of his own.

Lance sighed. "Vale, bien, ¿quieres saber? Si fueras a recogerme, probablemente moriría absolutamente porque eres increíblemente atractivo y eso es increíblemente caluroso y oye, adivina qué, realmente me excitaría. Así que no, de ninguna manera estaría bien." 

He quite clearly expressed to Shiro what a terrible idea that would be for the reasons that he was insanely hot and Lance was insanely gay and would get very turned on, and just praying to god that Shiro couldn’t understand Spanish.

"That work for you?"

"Y-Yeah," Shiro said, nodding quickly.

Lance looked at him sceptically. "Well, okay then."

Shiro didn't respond, leading them around another corner and back towards his apartment.

"Wait, you're really satisfied with that?"

"Yup," Shiro said, nodding again. "That... That counts."

"Huh. Okay then." Lance said with a shrug.

"Mmhmm," Shiro said, still blushing slightly.

"You, uh, can't speak Spanish... right?" Lance asked, suddenly worried.

"No," Shiro said carefully.

Lance gave a soft sigh of relief. "Well, that's a relief, then."  
"For you, maybe," Shiro said.

Lance laughed softly. "I'm sure it's not too hard to figure out. But you do still have to make me a tutu." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't have to do anything," Shiro huffed.

"No, but you will anyway."

"Will not."

"Why do you hate me, I thought we were friends." Lance said sadly.

"Yeah, me too," Shiro said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lance pouted.

"You know exactly what it means."

"I actually really don't."

"Me not making you a tutu is retribution, Lance."

"Retribution for what?" Lance whined.

"For keeping secrets from me."

"Takashiiiiii..." Lance whined, pouting.

"What?" Shiro asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Don't be meannn... You know how much I want a tutu..."

"I'm not being any meaner than you."

"I'm not being mean! It's called self-preservation!"

"Yes, and I'm trying to preserve my free time."

"If you wanted to do that then you wouldn't have offered."

"I changed my mind."

"Well that's mean."

"No it's not."

"Fine, don't make me a tutu then." Lance said with a huff.

"I won't," Shiro huffed back.

Lance glanced at him and then glanced away, biting his lip and Shiro frowned softly, silently leading them back home. Lance didn't say anything else as they walked back, hoping they'd get there soon.

They got back faster than Lance expected, leading the dogs up to the apartment. Shiro unlocked the door and let them in, unhooking their leashes and hanging them back up before letting Katie down and disappearing into his bedroom.

Lance bit his lip, frowning as he looked after Shiro, not sure what exactly he was supposed to do.

Lance waited anxiously for Shiro to come back, softening as he saw what he was holding and putting his face in his hands momentarily. He came out sheepishly, holding a tutu out for Lance to see, suddenly nervous of what he'd think of it. "I, um... already made you one..."

"I hate you." He said softly, biting his lip with a soft smile.

Shiro smiled softly, shifting on his feet. "I guess I'll keep this, then."

"Don't you dare." Lance whined softly, walking closer to him. "I'm going to hug you now." He said softly, biting his lip.

Shiro nodded, cheeks slightly pink.

Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro's waist, holding him tightly. "Thank you." He said softly.

Shiro wrapped his arms around him in return, holding him tightly back. "You're welcome."

"But that is no excuse for how mean you were to me." He said with a pout, not letting go yet.

"It was still justified," Shiro said.

"It absolutely was not."

"It absolutely was."

Lance pouted, pulling away from him. "Wasn't. Don't be mean."

"I'm not," Shiro pouted back.

"Yes you are, and I'm delicate." Lance said, pouting harder.

Shiro huffed softly. "Fine. Sorry."

Lance smiled, biting his lip. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Shiro said, smiling back.

"So, do I have to wear this to dinner...?" He asked with a grin.

"You can wear it whenever you want," Shiro shrugged.

Lance rolled his eyes, laughing softly. "I see."

"Mmhmm," Shiro nodded.

"So... have we killed enough time for food now?" He asked with a smile.

"Mm, I think so," Shiro nodded.

"Can I help?" He asked, biting his lip.

"Of course," Shiro nodded, leading him into the kitchen.

Lance smiled, following him in.

"Noodles or sauce?" Shiro asked, moving around the kitchen to start getting things out.

"Uh, I can do noodles?"

Shiro nodded, pulling out two aprons and offering one to Lance, who took it from him, thanking him and putting it on.

Shiro smiled and handed Lance a box of noodles thrown inside a pot. "Here."

"Mm, thank you." Lance said, taking it from him and putting it down, boiling the kettle and then filling the pot, before putting the noodles into it and heating it on the hob.

Shiro put on his own apron before grabbing a saucepan and a can on tomato sauce, opening it up and pouring it into the pan to start heating as he grabbed spices. "What are your opinions on meat sauce?"

Lance hummed, turning to look at him. “They are positive ones, why? Is that what we’re having?”

"That's what I normally make, but I wanted to make sure. Some people have very strong opinions," Shiro smiled.

Lance nodded in understanding. “I like it, don’t worry.”

"Good," Shiro said, seasoning the sauce and adding the meat, stirring it all together.

Lance hummed, stirring the noodles as they cooked. Shiro left the sauce to heat as he got out things to set the table, humming softly under his breath.

Lance watched him go, picking up one of the noodles on a fork and blowing on it, checking if it was soft enough yet.

Once Shiro was back, he got out two wine glasses and the bottle from the fridge, putting them on the table as well.

“Anything else I can do?” Lance asked.

"Mm, I don't think so," Shiro said, shaking his head. "I'm gonna go help Katie get washed up."

“Okay.” Lance said, nodding, waiting for them to come back. “Hey, ready for dinner?” Lance asked with a smile as they came in.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Katie said excitedly, nodding as Shiro sat her in her seat.

Lance smiled softly at that. “You need help dishing up, or?”

"If you wanna do that I can pour the wine and get Katie a drink," Shiro said.

Lance went over to the food, dishing up the noodles onto the plates and then pouring the sauce on top, bringing the plates over and setting them on the table.

Shiro opened the wine bottle and poured some into both of their glasses before getting Katie some water. He came back to the table once he was done, kissing the top of Katie's head before sitting down.

Lance picked up his drink, having a small sip and Shiro smiled, tucking a napkin into Katie's shirt before grabbing his fork and taking a bite.

Shiro picked up his cutlery, twisting some of the spaghetti onto his fork and putting it into his mouth.

"Very tasty noodles, Lance," Shiro smiled, watching as Katie immediately started making a mess.

Lance snorted. "Thank you, I opened the packet and everything. Boiled the kettle myself."

"You did an amazing job," Shiro grinned teasingly.

"Thank you, it was really my finest moment." Lance teased back.

"It really was," Shiro nodded, grinning.

"On the other hand, your sauce is really good." Lance smiled, taking another mouthful.

"Mm, thank you," Shiro smiled.

Lance smiled back, taking another sip of his drink and then having another bite.

Shiro took a drink, humming happily. "Good wine choice. I like it."

"Oh good." Lance said with a soft laugh, taking another sip of his own. "How do you like it, Katie?" Lance asked, giving a soft laugh at the mess she was making.

Katie gave Lance a thumbs up, slurping a noodle into her mouth and splattering sauce on her face.

Lance snorted, nodding. "I see."

"Good thing it's bath night," Shiro said, laughing softly.

"That is definitely a good thing." Lance laughed.

"Not for Katie," Shiro snorted.

Lance laughed. "No? I'm not that surprised."

"Katie is pretty much one of the cats," Shiro said.

Lance nodded. "And she does seem to enjoy getting dirty."

"She is only clean while in the bath," Shiro nodded.

"I can believe that." Lance said with a soft laugh.

"Mmhmm," Shiro laughed, nodding.

"Then again, she's a very uh, creative child." Lance said. "So that's probably it."

"Creative is one word for it, yeah," Shiro laughed.

Lance laughed. "She is, she just... is a messy type of creative."

"She is," Shiro laughed, nodding. "I'm sure she has a very bright future ahead of her."

"Oh she definitely does." Lance nodded.

"I'm glad," Shiro smiled. "I'm so proud of her."

"You should be." Lance said softly with a smile.

"Thank you," Shiro smiled.

"She's really great." He said softly. "And she's crazy smart for her age, too."

"She really is, isn't she?" Shiro smiled.

"She really is." Lane nodded. "She's really wonderful to teach."

"I'm glad," Shiro said, smiling.

"I might be a little more hesitant to let her near the paint though." Lance said with a soft laugh.

"That's probably a good idea," Shiro laughed.

“But, we need paintings finished by Friday so... I think I’ll have to brave it again.”

"Good luck you brave soul," Shiro said, grinning.

“Thank you very much, I don’t doubt I will need it.” He grinned back.

Shiro laughed, shaking his head and Lance took another sip of his wine, finishing up his food. Shiro finished up as well, using his napkin to carefully wipe the sauce from Katie's mouth.

"So I think it's safe to say that Katie enjoyed it." Lance said with a small laugh.

"She always does," Shiro laughed, nodding as he stood and began clearing the table.

Lance laughed, nodding, and stood up, helping Shiro clear the table. Once everything was put away, Shiro gave Katie another kiss on the head and let her go, turning to hand Lance the leftover wine. 

"Here, you can have this."

"Do you... not want any more?" Lance asked, tilting his head.

"I don't drink all that often," Shiro shrugged. "I think I still have a bottle open from last Christmas."

"You were drunk when we were first talking." Lance said with a grin. "Come on, have another glass at least."

Shiro smiled, rolling his eyes. "Only if you do, too."

"I will, I will." Lance smiled, taking the bottle from him and filling up their glasses.

Shiro smiled, biting his lip. "Cheers?"

"Cheers." Lance said, smiling back and lightly clinking his glass against Shiro's.

Shiro smiled, bringing the glass to his lips and taking a drink and Lance smiled back, doing the same.

“See? Good choice.” Lance said with a teasing smile.

Shiro rolled his eyes, smiling. "Yes, very good choice."

“You wanna go back in the living room?” He asked, biting his lip.

"Mmhmm," Shiro hummed, nodding and leading the way.

Lance followed him in, sitting down next to him on the couch.

Shiro laughed softly as the animals converged on them as soon as they stopped moving, filling the cracks in between their bodies and wiggling into their laps. "If you don't want them on you, just push them off," Shiro told Lance. "They won't be offended."

“I love them.” Lance said, quickly wrapping his arms around them. “I would happily be smothered to death.”

Shiro laughed softly, smiling. "Good. You fit right in with the family, then. No one in this house has any grasp on personal space."

“Honestly, thank goodness.” Lance laughed, pressing a kiss to the closest dog to him, before sitting back a little so he could take another sip of his wine.

"Got any big plans this weekend?" Shiro asked, taking another drink as well.

“Mmm, not really. My friend’s coming over for a few hours I think but he might be cancelling.” Lance said with a hum, shrugging. “What about you?”

"Mm, I don't think we're doing anything," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“Well, I’m sure at least things are never boring around here with this lot.” He said with a soft laugh.

"They definitely are not," Shiro laughed. "There's always something to do."

“I can definitely imagine.”

"Most of the time that something is just cleaning up messes, but it certainly keeps me busy."

“From the pets and Katie I presume.” He said, laughing softly.

"Obviously," Shiro laughed.

Lance nodded, laughing. “I have to say though, Katie isn’t the messiest child in the class, if you can believe that.”

"Oh, really?" Shiro laughed. "I'm both surprised and impressed."

"I know, me too, honestly. Not so fun for me though." He laughed.

"I'm sure," Shiro laughed, nodding.

“It’s okay though, as long as they’re having fun.”

"It is," Shiro nodded.

“And it’s never too bad, but Katie definitely has an affinity for moving the sand out of the sand pit.”

"Oh, really?" Shiro asked, laughing softly.

“Yes, she also likes ‘burying treasure’ in it, and that sometimes includes the other children’s toys.” He laughed.

"Mm, maybe I should give her things to take and bury," Shiro grinned.

Lance grinned back. “You know, that might be a good idea.”

"It might," Shiro laughed, nodding.

“Then again, she does seem to like making the other children hunt for their things. I think the pirate topic we did really spoke to her.”

"That doesn't surprise me at all," Shiro laughed.

“She did get really into it.” Lance laughed.

"She told me she wanted to be a pirate for Halloween," Shiro nodded.

"Ah." Lance said with a small laugh. "Well, I'm sure she'd enjoy that very much."

"She would. Maybe I'll make a little parrot for her."

"I would love to see that." Lance said, smiling. "I bet it'd look great."

"I hope," Shiro said. "Katie would expect nothing less."

"Well, I think she's very lucky to have you for a father." He said with a soft smile.

"Really?" Shiro asked, biting his lip.

"Absolutely." He said, nodding.

"I'm glad..."

Lance smiled. "So how would you go about making a parrot then?"

"I'd probably have to find a pattern to model it off of," Shiro shrugged.

"That sounds very complicated." Lance said with a hum.

"It shouldn't be too bad," Shiro shrugged.

"Well, if you do, you gotta show me when you're done."

"I will, for sure."

"I am very intrigued by all of this." He said with a soft laugh. "I wouldn't know where to start."

"It's not that hard," Shiro laughed.

“Well, maybe you could show me sometime.” Lance offered with a smile.

"I'd love to," Shiro smiled back.

Lance smiled, biting his lip. “I look forward to it.”

"Me, too," Shiro smiled.

“Well, I should probably get going soon.” Lance said softly, biting his lip.

"Probably," Shiro said, frowning a little.

Lance made a non-committal noise, drinking what was left of his drink. “I’ll see you soon, though.” He said, biting his lip.

"How soon?" Shiro asked, trying not to blush at his question.

“Really soon.” Lance said softly, flushing a little. “If you want.” He added, biting his lip.

"I would like that," Shiro said, nodding shyly.

“Me too.” Lance said, smiling.

"I'm glad," Shiro smiled back.

Lance sighed softly. “I should go, though, Azu’ll yell at me.” He said with a laugh.

"That's understandable," Shiro laughed, nodding as he stood up and held his hand out to Lance.

Lance smiled, taking his hand and letting Shiro help him up. “Thanks.” He said softly.

"You're welcome," Shiro smiled back.

"Thank you for having me over." He said with a soft smile, biting his lip. "Dinner was really good, and oh my god- for my tutu." He said with a soft laugh, picking it up from where it was on the sofa.

"It was my pleasure," Shiro smiled, laughing.

Lance smiled softly. "And I will see you really soon." He said, flushing softly.

"I look forward to it," Shiro smiled, biting his lip.

"You gonna walk me to the door?" Lance asked in a soft tease.

"Mm, I suppose," Shiro teased back, taking Lance's hand as he lead them to the door.

Lance smiled, biting his lip and glancing at where Shiro had taken his hand. "I'll text you." He said softly as they got to the door.

"Promise?" Shiro asked softly, pausing just before the door.

Lance smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Shiro in a tight hug. "I promise." He murmured softly by his ear.

Shiro shivered, biting his lip as he hugged him back. "Okay..."

Lance gently pressed his lips to Shiro's cheek as he pulled back, unable to help himself, flushing deeply as he realised what he'd done.

Shiro blushed shyly, smiling and biting his lip.

Lance smiled softly back and blew out a breath. "Okay, well I'll see you soon then."

"Yeah, see you soon," Shiro smiled, reluctantly opening the door a little.

Lance bit his lip, making a quick decision and looping his arms around Shiro’s neck in another hug, standing on his tiptoes and pressing himself tightly against him.

Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance's waist, holding him against his chest as tight as he could.

Lance gave a soft sigh, leaning into him and tucking his face into his neck, not wanting to pull away just yet.

Shiro took a deep, slow breath, tracing his fingertips along Lance's side.

Lance pulled back a little to look at him with a soft smile, gently cupping his face with one hand and stroking over his cheek, other hand gently stroking at the nape of his neck and Lance had to remind himself that kissing Shiro right now was not part of his courting plan and would probably be a terrible idea, no matter how much he wanted to.

Lance gave a soft sigh, pulling back completely and letting go of him, though it was the last thing he wanted to do. "I'll text you." He said softly.

"I'll text you back," Shiro said, voice just as soft as he gave him a small smile.

"Okay." Lance said, smiling back and blowing out a small breath, reluctantly turning to go, turning back when he got to the corner, giving a small smile and a wave, before disappearing around it.

 

***

 

Lance  
hey just wanted to say goodnight and thank you for having me over, i had a lot of fun <333

Shiro  
You're welcome, I enjoyed having you over <333

Lance  
and thank you for my tutu ;-; <3 and for dinner <3 and for spending time with me <3

Shiro  
My pleasure <3

Lance  
sleep well <3

Shiro  
You, too <3

f

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gay and soft, the best combo
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance smiled as he heard Shiro's voice. "Hey."
> 
> "I have to say, I wasn't expecting you to call, but I'm not complaing. Did you need something?"
> 
> "Yes. My child is having disciplinary issues, and I thought hey, I have a friend who is a cat god, so I'd better call him."
> 
> "What kind of disciplinary issue?"
> 
> "She's on top of my kitchen cabinet and she's been there for hours and she either won't or can't get down, but I need her to come to bed and she is refusing." Lance grumbled.
> 
> "What have you tried so far?"
> 
> "Uh, I asked her very nicely. I asked her less nicely. I yelled at her and then I said sorry, and then I got her favourite treats out and said she could have some if she came down, and then I got some tuna out and said she could have the whole thing if she came down, then I said I'd confiscate all her toys if she didn't come down and then I had another go at her and felt bad and said sorry but I think she's ignoring me now."
> 
> Shiro laughed. "Okay, well... This might be stupid but have you tried, I don't know, just like... climbing on top of the cabinet and scooping her up?"
> 
> "Okay, but you don't understand how high up this is, what if I fall and die?" He whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY SORRY WE’RE BACK

Lance was having an issue. A very one sided issue it seemed, as he had tried everything to get Azu down off of that damn cabinet in the kitchen, and she'd been up there for hours now, and it didn't look like she was coming down any time soon. 

He normally wouldn't be worried, but in climbing up, she'd knocked over what had got her up there, leaving no way down. Lance had tried to pile things up to let her get down easier, but she either didn't trust his stacking skills, or was just having far too of a nice time up there to possibly even consider coming down. 

Except Lance was pretty much ready to head to bed now, and he couldn't in good conscience, leave her up there all night, even if she would probably be fine. Plus, he was used to her curled up next to him while he slept, and he really, really just needed her to come down. 

So he did the only thing he could think of at this point, after trying to lure her with treats, begging and bargaining with her, getting his phone out and hovering over Shiro's phone contact. 

They'd never talked on the phone before, but it was probably fine, they'd met up a good few times now, so it wouldn't be weird. Hopefully. He had an excuse anyway; Shiro was a cat god. He snorted at that, remembering that conversation, and then pressed the call button, waiting as it rang, hoping it wasn't too late.

"Hello?"

Lance smiled softly as he heard Shiro's voice. "Hey." He said softly, almost completely forgetting his purpose for calling. Honestly screw Azu, he could just have a nice phone call with Shiro instead.

"I have to say, I wasn't expecting you to call me, but I'm certainly not complaining, either. Did you need something?"

"Oh, uh yes." Lance said, glaring up at Azu. "My child is having disciplinary issues, and I thought hey, I just so happen to have a friend who is a cat god, so... I'd better call him."

"What kind of disciplinary issue?" Shiro asked.

"She's on top of my kitchen cabinet and she's been there for hours and she either won't or can't get down, but I need her to come to bed and she is refusing." Lance grumbled softly, knowing it sounded stupid.

"What have you tried so far?" Shiro asked.

"Uh, I asked her very nicely. I asked her less nicely. I yelled at her and then I said sorry, and then I got her favourite treats out and said she could have some if she came down, and then I got some tuna out and said she could have the whole thing if she came down, then I said I'd confiscate all her toys if she didn't come down and then I had another go at her and felt bad and said sorry but I think she's ignoring me now."

Shiro laughed softly. "Okay, well... This might be stupid but have you tried, I don't know, just like... climbing on top of the cabinet and scooping her up?"

Lance was quiet for a long moment. "Okay, but you don't understand how high up this is, what if I fall and die?" He asked in a soft whine.

"I don't think you're gonna fall and die, Lance," Shiro laughed.

"You don't know that!" Lance said, putting Shiro on speaker and assessing his options, taking off his socks so he wouldn't slip and carefully climbing up onto his kitchen side. "Azu, I swear to fuck, if you do not get down right now I'll- well, I'll do something really bad that you'll hate!"

"Please be careful, dear." Shiro said amusedly.

Lance gave a small yelp at that, stumbling over himself and grabbing onto the cabinet before he could fall. "Takashi I nearly fucking died, thank you!" He yelled, steadying himself and reaching up to try and coax Azu down.

"That's not my fault! I told you to be careful!" Shiro laughed.

"That is absolutely your fault!" Lance said, reaching for her. "You nearly witnessed and caused my death." He said, straining to try and bat her off.

"I did nothing!" Shiro laughed.

"You know exactly what you did, mister." Lance groaned, grabbing onto her tail and tugging, making her yelp and get up. "Get down you fucking little bitch, I hate you." He whined, batting at her again.

"Be nice!" Shiro scolded.

"You stay out of this!" Lance said, batting her again. "Princesa Azul you are the light of my life but you will be minus one of yours if you don't get down now I swear to god I will kill you!" Lance said, making an embarrassing squeaking noise as Azu jumped at him, using his head as a launching pad to jump down and across to the kitchen table. "Bitch!" Lance squeaked, only just managing to get down without falling, leaning against the cabinet and sliding down to the floor, breathing heavily.

"As your judge I give you a zero," Shiro said.

"You were no help." Lance said, reaching to get his phone off of the table. "And you have no room to judge I just nearly died like at least seven times."

"Because you didn't listen to me at all," Shiro huffed.

"You gave me no helpful advice, excuse you."

"I absolutely did, thank you."

"Yeah and what was it? Climb up on the counter, and be careful. Thanks."

"And be nice," Shiro scolded again. "Cats don't respond well to aggression. Besides, it's better than you could've done on your own. You clearly called me for a reason."

"I know you don't understand mine and Azu's relationship because you're some sort of cat whisperer with five wonderful children." Lance said, rolling his eyes. "And yes, I did call you for a reason." It just... wasn't the one that he'd said. He kind of just wanted to break the first call barrier by having a reason in case it was weird. "But you didn't help."

"I take offence to that," Shiro huffed.

"Good." Lance said, smiling softly despite himself. "You have to stay on the phone with me while I get ready for bed, you gave me a traumatic experience."

"I did nothing of the sort," Shiro said and Lance could picture his eye roll.

"You definitely did and you don't have a choice." Lance said, getting up and stretching. "I'm still shaking." He said dramatically.

"Oh, poor thing," Shiro cooed softly. "I can't believe I put such an angel in danger."

Lance snorted. "Yeah, I can't believe it either. I am an angel, so fuck you." He said, grinning.

"Mm, so rude. I think I should maybe hang up," Shiro teased.

“You wouldn’t dare leave me here crying by myself, you like me too much.” Lance pouted.

Shiro sighed. "You're right, I do. I'd never leave you." He said, a smile in his voice.

“Well Thank god for that.” Lance smiled softly, putting the phone on speaker in his pocket and going over to get a glass out. “Can you still hear me?”

"Mmhmm,"

"Okay, it's late, are you in bed yet?" He asked, filling his glass with water and then leaving the kitchen and heading to the bathroom.

Shiro snorted softly. "No, I'm not."

"That's very bad, it's bedtime, Takashi." Lance said with a laugh. "What are you doing?"

"Reading," Shiro said.

"Am I interrupting you?" Lance asked with a small pout.

"Of course not," Shiro said, chuckling softly.

"Are you suuuuure?" Lance asked, biting his lip. "You don't have to stay on the phone with me just because I said if you're busy."

"I'm positive, Lance," Shiro said softly. "I'm never too busy for you."

Lance flushed brightly at that, very grateful that Shiro couldn't see him. "If you're sure." He said softly. "Give me a minute to brush my teeth." He said, picking up his toothbrush.

"Mm, okay," Shiro hummed.

Lance turned on the tap, putting toothpaste on his brush and brushing his teeth, humming softly to himself as he did. When Lance was finished he wet his face, starting by using his cleanser and then moisturiser.

"What are you doing now?" Shiro asked, tilting his head.

"Cleaning my face." Lance said with a hum, rubbing the moisturiser in. "I'm very glad we're not on a video call." He said with a grin, getting a face mask out of his cupboard.

"Mm, I'm sad," Shiro said.

Lance laughed. "Yeah? Well, I'm about to put a face mask on, so I'm definitely not."

"Mark my words, Lance, I'll see it someday."

“Oh I’m sure you will.” Lance said with a soft laugh, beginning to paint it onto his face. “But that day is not today, so you can keep thinking of me as a beautiful human being in your head, and I’m not going to dissuade that illusion just yet.”

"It would take a lot more than a face mask to make you not a beautiful human," Shiro said.

“Oh.” Lance said, flushing and biting his lip. He hadn’t expected Shiro to say that. “Well, still.” Lance said, finishing painting the mask on.

"Mm, I can be patient,.”

Lance laughed softly. “Well, come over for a sleepover one day and I’ll put one on you, too.”

"Oo, sounds fun," Shiro said. 

“Yeah?” Lance asked with a smile, putting his things away and heading into his bedroom.

"Yeah," 

“Well, I’m glad.” He smiled softly.

He put his phone down on the bed and pulling his clothes off, getting his pyjamas out, putting them on and then going to the door, pulling it open a little. 

“Princessa-“ He called, waiting for her. “Azu, baby, come to bed.” He said and she came down the hall a few moments later, and Lance pushed the door closed behind her, going to get into bed. “Here she is, here’s my pretty girl.” Lance said softly as she got onto the bed, gently stroking her.

Shiro laughed and Lance hummed, settling down in bed and Azu curled up on his chest. 

“Okay now I kind of wish we were on video so I could show you how cute Azu looks.” Lance laughed. “And show you we do have a semi decent relationship, but only at bedtime.”

"It's probably because you're so mean to her," Shiro teased.

“I’m not mean to her! She’s a lot meaner to me.” Lance pouted, getting his phone and opening up the camera to take a picture with her.

"But you're mean back," Shiro said, laughing. "It's a classic golden rule situation, Lance."

Lance huffed. “You don’t understand.”

"Mm, I guess you're right," Shiro said amusedly.

“Of course I am.” Lance said with a small laugh.

Shiro rolled his eyes, smiling. "Uh huh."

“So what are you doing nowww then I’ve distracted you from reading?” Lance asked with a hum, gently scratching Azu’s chin as she began to purr softly.

"Mm, laying on my couch talking to you," Shiro said, smiling.

Lance bit his lip, smiling, trying to imagine it, and remembering when he’d been there just a few days ago and giving a small pout. He wanted to be there now. “Mmm, I see. You’re staying up late tonight then?”

"I stay up late every night, Lance," Shiro laughed.

Lance huffed a laugh. "You need your beauty sleep, Takashi."

"Are you saying I'm not beautiful?" Shiro teased.

Lance snorted. “I doubt there would be anything that could possibly make you not beautiful. But sleep never hurts.”

"Mm, perhaps," Shiro said.

“You must think I’m terribly boring then, Mr. Night owl.” Lance said with a grin, stifling a yawn.

"Mm, no. I get it, old people need their sleep," Shiro teased.

Lance snorted, giving a small mock gasp. “You are absolutely older than me! Is now a good time to ask you how old you are?”

"You know it's rude to ask a women's age," Shiro gasped. "How dare you."

Lance laughed. “Gosh, I’m so sorry, miss. I still want to know, though.”

"Mm, I'm 27," Shiro said, grinning.

“Mmm, see I told you.” Lance said with a soft laugh.

"Shut up. How old are you?" Shiro asked.

Lance laughed. “25.”

"See? Old."

"How dare you?" Lance snorted. "That's not old, I'm practically a baby."

Shiro snorted, grinning. "Right, okay, baby."

Lance squeaked at that, flushing. Fuck. He took in a breath, collecting himself and brushing it off. 

"Just because I take care of myself, Takashi." He teased.

"At me next time," Shiro laughed, smiling.

Lance laughed. "Don't worry, when you come over I will assess the damage and teach you how to do it." He said, laughing softly.

"Mm, thank you. My hero," Shiro smiled.

Lance smiled, biting his lip. "You're very welcome."

"Am I keeping you awake?" Shiro asked softly after a few moments.

Lance put his water back down and snuggled back down into the covers. "Noooooo." He said softly, biting his lip. He was feeling kind of tired, but he didn't really want Shiro to go yet.

"Are you sure?" Shiro asked.

"Weeeeeeell..." He said softly with a hum.

"That doesn't sound very convincing," Shiro laughed.

Lance gave a small sleepy laugh. "S really convincing."

"You should sleep, Lance," Shiro said softly.

"I willllllll." Lance said in a small tired whine. "Are you gonna go...?" He asked softly, biting his lip.

"Not if you don't want me to," Shiro said.

Lance smiled softly. "Stay." He murmured softly.

"Okay," Shiro said, biting his lip as he smiled.

"Thank you." Lance said softly, closing his eyes and giving a soft contented sigh.

"You're welcome," Shiro replied, a wide smile on his face.

"You can um, go back to reading if you want to." He said softly. "Or uh... I don't know." He said with a small smile. "I'm not sure I'm gonna be able to hold the best conversation."

"That's okay," Shiro smiled. "You're supposed to be going to bed, anyway."

“Mmmm, true.” Lance said, yawning. “Takashi?” He asked softly after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?" Shiro hummed, tilting his head.

“Will you read your book out loud for a bit?”

"Sure," Shiro smiled, picking his book up and beginning to read in a soft voice.

“Thanks.” He said softly, smiling as he listened to Shiro’s voice, getting sleepier with each passing moment.

It didn’t take Lance long to fall asleep, the sound of Shiro’s voice soft and soothing, and soon he was fast asleep.

 

***

 

Lance stopped in his tracks as he saw Shiro and Katie a little way away from him. He’d been out shopping, and was now panicking because he’d half rolled out of bed like that and he’d just popped out for something and he probably looked terrible. 

He could always run and hide but then again, he wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to see Shiro, no matter how bad he probably looked, so he decided to pull out his phone and text him first.

 

***

Lance  
hey handsome <3

Shiro  
Hey <3

 

***

 

Lance watched Shiro read and reply to the text, flushing deeply. Lance smiled affectionately, biting his lip and texting him again.

 

***

 

Lance  
that shade of purple suits you <3

Shiro  
You can see me? <3

Lance  
mmmhm <3

 

***

Lance giggled softly, watching as Shiro whipped his head up after reading Lance’s response, cutely spinning in a little circle as he looked for him.

Lance waited a few more moments to see if he would spot him, but Shiro only frowned, adjusting Katie on his hip as he kept looking.

 

***

Shiro  
No fair <3  
Where are you? <3

Lance  
honestly Takashi <3

Shiro  
Don’t be mean :( <3

Lance  
im not, you’re cute <3

Shiro  
this is definitely mean <3

Lance  
is not <333

Shiro  
Is too <333

Lance  
shh I’m coming over <3

Shiro  
Okay good <3

 

***

 

Lance laughed, shaking his head and walking closer to him, waving. Shiro blushed again when he finally caught sight of him, waving back.

Lance smiled widely, coming up to him. “Fancy seeing you here.” He said with a smile.

"I could say the same for you," Shiro said, smiling back.

“It’s good to see you.” He said with a soft smile, biting his lip.

"It's good to see you, too," Shiro smiled back. "I'm sure Katie's excited to see you, too."

“Well I’m very excited to see you too, Katie.” Lance said, smiling at her.

Katie giggled softly, hiding her face in Shiro's shoulder as she gave him a wave.

"So... would you mind some company for a bit?" Lance asked with a smile. "I'm only here for cat treats, so."

"I'd love some," Shiro smiled, nodding. "Katie isn't a fan of shopping."

Lance laughed softly. "I can understand why. It's not very fun, is it, Katie?"

Katie shook her head vigorously, making Shiro laugh. "No, not fun, but necessary."

"Indeed. Unfortunately necessary." Lance said, laughing. "So what do we need?"

"A lot of things," Shiro said, letting Lance look at the list in his hand.

"Wow, that is a lot of things." Lance said, blowing out a breath. "You didn't get a cart?"

"No," Shiro said, shaking his head. "Don't need one."

"Okaaaaay." Lance said with a smile. "Where do we start?"

Shiro pointed to a section on the list, nodding towards where the items were in the store. "There."

"Mm, okay." Lance said, leading them over.

Shiro consulted his list before grabbing a few things, letting Katie help pick some of them out. Lance looked over the list, helping to gather the things and picking up a few bits for himself as they went.

Once they'd gotten everything they could, Shiro grabbed his hand and led him to the next section, looking at the list again.

Lance flushed, looking down at where Shiro was holding his hand with a smile, biting his lip. Shiro tugged him around as he picked up more items, giving some of them to him to hold.

Lance held onto the things that Shiro was handing him, knowing it would be easier with two hands, but there was no way he was letting go of Shiro's hand, both of them tucking food under their arms so they didn’t have to let go.

"Ready?" Lance asked with a small laugh, biting his lip.

"Mmhmm," Shiro grinned, nodding.

"Okay, let’s go then." Lance said, leading him to the check out with the shortest queue and they loaded their things onto the conveyor belt.

"I feel like we should have gotten a cart." Lance said with a soft laugh as they finished unloading everything.

"Carts are for the weak," Shiro grinned.

"I see, I see." Lance laughed.

"Yes," Shiro grinned, nodding.

Lance grinned back, rolling his eyes and Shiro giggled softly, sticking out his tongue. Lance gasped and stuck his tongue out back at him.

Shiro giggled louder, grinning happily when Katie joined his team and stuck her tongue out at Lance as well.

Lance gasped again, louder. “My goodness. That’s very rude, Katie, you shouldn’t do that.”

"It's okay to do it to Mr. McClain," Shiro said, kissing her cheek. "But only when daddy does it."

“It is absolutely not okay to do it to Mr. McClain.” Lance said with a pout. “And daddy shouldn’t be doing it either.” He said, glaring at Shiro.

"Daddy is an adult," Shiro grinned. "He doesn't have to listen to Mr. McClain."

“Daddy should be setting an example.” Lance said, trying to stop himself from grinning back.

"He is," Shiro winked.

Lance snorted and rolled his eyes. “Honestly. You’re a lost cause. You’d better not do that at school, Katie.” He finished, turning to her with a soft laugh.

"Correct," Shiro told her. "You have to be nice at school."

“Only at school?” Lance asked with a smirk as the cashier began scanning their items.

"Only at school," Shiro confirmed, nodding.

Lance laughed, rolling his eyes. “Of course.”

"Mmhmm," Shiro hummed, grinning.

Lance grinned back, shaking his head and Shiro giggled softly, pleased with himself.

Lance smiled, biting his lip and turned away so that Shiro wouldn’t see, putting some of the shopping into bags.

Shiro paid for the food, smiling as the cashier fawned over Katie, grabbing the bags when he was done and thanking the cashier as they finished up.

Lance stilled as they began to walk away, eyes narrowing. “Takashi.”

"Hmm?" Shiro asked, turning to look at him.

“Where is my shopping?”

"Your what?" Shiro asked, wrinkling his nose.

“My shopping.”

"Uh, I don't know. What'd you do with it?"

Lance groaned, running his hands over his face. “I think it’s in your shopping bags.”

Shiro snorted, grinning softly. "Whoops."

“Let me see the receipt so I can pay you back.” Lance grumbled.

"Over my dead body!" Shiro gasped.

“Takashi.” Lance said, glaring at him.

"What?" Shiro asked innocently.

“You cannot keep doing this.”

"I can do what I want."

“No you can’t!” Lance whined.

"Yes, I can!" Shiro huffed.

“Can’t!” Lance said, whacking his arm.

"Ow!" Shiro pouted. "Can!"

“You can’t!” Lance said, glaring at him. “It’s not fair!”

"Is too!" Shiro said, glaring back.

“How is it!”

"Because you're cute so I get to pay for things!"

Lance felt his cheeks burn at that. “That’s not a reason, and I’m not cute!”

"It is and you are!"

Lance pouted, folding his arms over his chest.

Shiro grinned softly, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "Sorry, Lance. You can't fight me on this."

Lance spluttered, cheeks flushing darker and he made a small whining noise. “Not fair.” He mumbled.

"Very fair," Shiro smiled, biting his lip.

Lance huffed, pouting. “I hate you.” He grumbled.

"That's not very nice," Shiro pouted.

Lance pouted harder. "You're not very nice."

Shiro gasped in offence, putting a hand over his heart.

Lance snorted. "Yeah, you should be offended. You're welcome."

"Fine, then I guess we can't hang out anymore," Shiro sniffed.

"That's an empty threat and you know it." Lance said with a grin.

"Nuh uh," Shiro said. "I could do it."

"Wow, guess I overestimated our friendship then, huh."

"Just because I can doesn't mean I want to," Shiro pouted.

"Like I said, empty threat." Lance said, raising an eyebrow.

"You're an empty threat," Shiro said grumpily.

"That's rude." Lance pouted. "And it doesn't make any sense."

"Yes it does, shut up."

Lance snorted. "It's good to know that my attempts to teach Katie manners at school are all in vain."

"Rude!" Shiro gasped.

“I’m just saaaaying.” Lance said with a teasing grin.

Shiro huffed, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout and Lance looked at him, laughing softly and shaking his head. Shiro pouted harder, narrowing his eyes at him.

“It’s the truth and you know it.”

"That's rude," Shiro pouted.

“You’re rude.”

Shiro huffed.

Lance rolled his eyes. “So what are your plans for the rest of the day, then? Got any more shopping to do?”

"Mm, I don't think so," Shiro said, shaking his head. "Just going back home."

Lance hummed and nodded. “Where are you parked?”

"Towards the back," Shiro said. "Katie likes the walking."

“Ah okay, I’m... over on the left I think.” Lance said with a hum.

"I'll walk you over there," Shiro said. "You need your groceries, anyway."

“Thanks.” Lance said with a soft smile and then glared at him. “I’m still mad about that. And I’m still mad about dinner, too.”

"This time wasn't my fault," Shiro said, pouting a little.

“No, but you should let me pay you back.” Lance said with a huff.

"Sorry, no can do," Shiro said, shaking his head.

“So it is your fault.” Lance pouted.

"Nope. Happy coincidence."

“Uh uh. You could just let me pay you back and I’d forgive you.”

"Or I could not do that but also not be allowed to complain when you inevitably do the same thing to me sometime in the future."

Lance huffed. “But I am allowed to complain until that day.”

"Fine, then I am allowed to complain that day."

“We’ll see.”

"We will."

“Okay, well this is me, so.” Lance said as they got to his car, unlocking it.

Shiro nodded, holding up his arms with all the bags on it. "Okay, you can dig out your stuff."

Lance laughed and nodded, going through the bags and getting his things, opening the trunk and putting them inside.

"Got everything?" Shiro asked with a smile.

“Mhm.” Lance said with a smile. “Thank you.” He said, pouting at him.

"Why are you pouting?" Shiro asked, frowning a little.

“Cause you bought my things.” Lance said.

Shiro let Katie climb onto his back before he grabbed both of Lance's wrists and brought his hands up near his cheeks, pressing a soft kiss to either palm. "I promise I'll let you pay next time."

Lance blushed hard, biting his lip. “You’d better.” He mumbled softly, having to take all of his self restraint not to kiss Shiro.

"Swear on my life," Shiro smiled, turning his hands over to kiss his knuckles.

A soft whining noise caught in the back of Lance’s throat. He was so gay, god he was so fucking gay and Lance didn’t know how he managed to stop himself from kissing Shiro, but somehow he did. 

“Okay.” He breathed, unable to quite comprehend anything except how close Shiro was and the soft press of his lips against his skin.

All Lance could actually comprehend was that Shiro was still kissing his hands, pressing soft gentle kisses down along his wrists now, too.

“Takashi...” Lance breathed softly, not actually sure how he was still breathing, and knowing his face must be bright red by now.

"Hmm?" Shiro asked, thoroughly undeterred by the look on Lance's face, the sound of his voice. He just switched arms, making sure both got an equal amount of sweet, soft kisses.

Lance whined softly, unable to make himself pull away. He didn’t want to. He just knew that if Shiro kept doing this he was not going to make it out of this parking lot alive. “I-“ He said, biting his lip and breaking off. He didn’t even know what to say he was too overwhelmed and gay.

"I guess I should let you go," Shiro said after another moment, sighing softly as he let his fingers intertwine with Lance's and give them a squeeze before letting them drop completely. "I'm sure you probably have something more important to be doing."

“Yeah.” Lance said softly, subconsciously chasing Shiro’s fingers when they dropped his.

"Alright, well," Shiro said, biting his lip. "I'll see you later, then." He turned then and head to the back of the parking lot towards his own car, not looking back.

Lance watched him go, sighing and getting into his car, running a hand over his face to try and clear his head a little. His eyes widened as he realised what he’d just done. 

“Fuck.” He cursed harshly, letting his head fall down against the steering wheel hard enough to honk the horn loudly. He’d just agreed that he had more important things to be doing than spending time with Shiro. 

More important things to be doing than have Shiro literally kissing his hands! There was nothing ever as important as either of those things! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nice going lance -_-
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated !!


End file.
